


The East, The West

by rainydroplets



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Berlin Wall, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydroplets/pseuds/rainydroplets
Summary: After surviving through the Second World War, Levi and his friends find themselves on the Eastern side of the Iron Curtain, unsure of their future or how they will navigate their lives with the newly created divide. Erwin and Mike, both British Military Personnel located on the Western side offer to help the three German friends. Though how much they can do is uncertain.Set predominantly in 1960s Berlin; the first chapter has a small introduction for the characters lives during World War Two. There are facts recorded and real names used; though, for the purposes of the fic, some of the locations of their stories have been moved.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Subtle warning that this chapter might be a little violent regarding some aspects.

November 14th 1945; Berlin, Germany.

The aftermath of a World War was always going to be a difficult one to deal with, no matter what age you were coming out of such tragedy, no matter whose country you were from, no matter if you contributed or not. The explosions of brick and mortar decorated central Berlin two months on; old buildings destroyed, homes corrupted, a country abandoned with no governing system or ways to rebuild. It was destroyed, and even as a very young German boy, Levi could see that from the get-go.

The war had broken out when he was only four years of age; he watched the men lining the streets in uniform, heard the upbeat songs fade to sombre music, the smiles of willing military men disappearing, emerging back home with fewer than half alive - the ones who survived missing limbs, friends, and their minds. And whilst he never really understood what was going on, one thing he did always understand was that nothing would ever be the same again. He’d never go back to his original home in the centre of Berlin; that cosy cottage was destroyed in flames. There would be no way to even find it now, years on. Even the most prominent buildings of the city had discarded into nothing.

He had seen too much for someone so young, as had every young person who had grown up through the early nineteen-forties. He’d heard vile words spoke about him, had rocks thrown at him. He’d been burrowed away; he’d heard celebrations on the streets. He’d seen family disappear, friends leave for the countryside to avoid bombings and attacks. At ten, he knew more words regarding war than he did general conversation, since that’s how it had always been. Victory plastered in his mind, though that was never achieved. Evidently so, as he looked upon the destroyed city.

Whilst the unpleasant sight of a shattered town lay before him, Levi could distinctly remember the old cottage despite his youthful age. He could remember the heat from the log burning fire, the whistle of their black iron kettle. His small bed in the living area, which his mother would pull out for him on a night, Kuchel herself retiring into the only other bedroom in the building. All the rooms were located on one floor; but that made it easier for a little Levi who had just learnt to walk and talk.

He could remember the heat of the bathtub, which hung on the wall until it was time for a wash. Kuchel would use kettle water to fill the metal, lifting Levi and placing his body in the shallow water. The harsh scrub of the cloth used to wash his body; the scent of the lemon soap that she’d pick up from the market, of which they both shared.

He remembered the day Kuchel brought a radio home; how they gathered before it to listen to the news, putting on the children’s channel at teatime. How his mother smiled at him, played with him. Despite the world crumbling around them, his first four years of life were almost fully filled with love and comfort, for what a four-year old could understand anyway. It was such a homely image, the one that blurred deep into his mind; so prominent now at the age of ten. Yet there were other violent, degrading images that burned before it, covering the warmth of a mother’s love.

Levi distinctly remembered one key, awful image that would stain his memory forever. This one was his mother again; yet her face wasn’t warm and comforting, and there was no smile to be seen. Instead was a glare of panic: the wrinkles decorating her forehead as she lifted Levi from his chair, carrying him into a darkened cupboard, pushing him between planks of wood located at the back, hiding him in the walls of the house. He was told to be silent, and so he was: his wide, silver eyes glaring through a small gap as he saw his mother turn, heard the stomping boots entering their little cosy cottage.

“Don’t come out until Kenny is here. You understand that, Levi? Do not come after me.” Her voice was harsh; raspy from the tears forming in her throat. But Levi was never given a chance to respond to that plea; his mother retracting from the cupboard so quickly, to glare at the unwanted visitors in their little home.

And whilst the plank of wood hid a tiny Levi from sight, there was a small enough gap for him to peek through and watch the event unfold before him. A sight no child should ever have to see: their parent torn from their life.

He couldn’t look away as the men in uniform grabbed his mothers’ arms, forcing her reluctant body to stand tall. Her cries echoed through Levi to this day; the desperation she felt, the tears falling down her face. He cringed as they pulled on her hair, flinched as they kicked her to get her to move. But Levi didn’t understand why these men hated her so much, why they wanted to hurt her.

Kuchel had always told Levi that they were different, and because of that, they had to keep their true identities hidden. No religious holidays were celebrated in their household anymore, the candles hidden away in a box. Levi understood he was Jewish, or at least his entire family were, but that was hidden, and he did understand it needed to be kept that way. People these days didn’t like Jews: that’s what Kuchel had always told him. And she begged him to keep quiet about this truth, to keep it a little secret so he wouldn’t be taken away by the bad men.

And as the bad men in uniform carried Kuchel from the house kicking and screaming, ensuring that the door was slammed shut behind them, Levi felt his tiny body burrow deeper into the wall where he remained. Kuchel had instructed her son to stay in that small gap until his uncle came for him; to stay silent and safe, so he wouldn’t have to suffer the way she was going to. And Levi did as he was told; petrified of the sights that had just taken place before him. Scared he’d be dragged away too.

He did as he was told, of course. He stayed in that cupboard trying hard not to imagine where his mother was going, why they were taking her, who had spilled her secret. After a day, his mind switched and focussed on wishing his uncle would hurry up because he was so hungry and tired, and he needed to use the bathroom so desperately.

It took Kenny three days to travel to Berlin and locate Levi; it turned out the original plan was going to involve taking both his sister and nephew with him, to hide in the countryside. Though Kuchel had been found too soon; and Kenny was concerned that Levi wouldn’t be far behind. So, he rushed to the house, searched for the small hiding hole in which Kuchel had often described to her brother, just in case something happened where they had to hide. And as Levi looked up at his uncle, he felt relieved for the first time in days.

For the three days Levi remained in that small, damp, poxy hole in the wall. He had no heat, food, nor water. He hadn’t moved to go to the bathroom, nor had he made any sounds at all. The tears that had leaked down his face were both silent and dry; he couldn’t verbally express how he felt hearing his mothers’ screams, pleas to not be taken. He still couldn’t talk about it to this day. Even as Kenny lifted him from the cupboard and threw him over his shoulder, Levi couldn’t muster any words to explain what happened. He knew his uncle understood, and so he didn’t want to speak the truth out loud.

They travelled wordlessly from Berlin, discreetly hopping between trains to take them far out of the heart of the trouble. Kenny lived in a secluded town on the outskirts of Munich; a place where they’d be safe, so he claimed. He’d got a small room ready for Levi to live in, and even had collected a few small toys to keep him entertained. Though, before showing him anything that would make it feel homely, Kenny took Levi through the practice of a bomb raid – where to hide, where food was stored, where his emergency bag was kept. And Levi nodded, trying hard to focus. Trying hard not to think about where his mother was taken.

At first, Munich seemed like a fun holiday escape for Levi. Though he never could forget the image of his mother, he began to relax slightly and mingled a little with the other children. For the first few months, he was still able to go to school where the teachers taught the pupils what it meant to be a German; how the government rose to power, how they were going to live this incredible life for years and years to come. They were taught about different religions; about how being Jewish was not permitted in Germany, how Jews were bad people and the fault of the war in the first place.

Levi didn’t quite understand what that meant at the young age of five, just nodding along and taking everything in. He didn’t even understand that he was of a Jewish background; that his mother used to be practicing, that his grandparents were strictly religious. And although he knew he didn’t celebrate Christmas in the same way the other children in his class did, he pretended and put on an act. He assumed that his old way of Christmas was wrong and that’s why they stopped doing it; and he didn’t want to go missing in the same way his mother did.

They were taught maths by using descriptions of bombs and weapons. Geography by the land the Nazi’s had invaded thus far, and where they were battling still. German was taught using traditional texts that emphasized nationalism, biology by looking what it meant to be part of the Aryan race. Levi couldn’t help but identify as anyone but what he was taught, though that was never said aloud. Instead he’d simply listen to what the teacher was saying, still unable to read and write.

Thankfully, Levi didn’t have to keep the school act up for much longer as children were sent away from the town; the older boys in the school were sent to help on the fronts, keep Germany victorious as the papers reported at the time. The girls were sent to the fields with their mothers, to factories to help build weapons and farm food, to keep the country energy high and the men fighting for Germany strong and healthy. The younger pupils, including Levi, were sent home to be schooled by their parents until the war efforts were over – as the teachers were sent to help on the front lines too.

At first, Kenny attempted to teach Levi what he could, although he couldn’t read nor write himself. Instead, he taught Levi how to draw, understand basic things such as numbers – he let him play and enjoy himself most of the time instead, deciding that teaching was too hard. Although as the years ticked by, Kenny realised that Levi couldn’t sit around and play forever: instead he needed help, and so he taught Levi a new way; a more successful way of living in the times they were suffering.

Though Kenny didn’t let Levi live his childhood for long. Once he turned six, Levi already knew how to hold a knife properly in an attack, knew the weak points of Nazi’s bodies should they ever come for him. He was a skilled fighter, for his age and height, but an even more skilled pickpocket. Kenny sent him out every other day to steal some extra food for their bellies or find some lose change in the pockets of rich women, married to high-ranking officials.

By the time he reached seven, the only way Kenny was able to bring food into their home was through the use of his nephew. It took Levi a while to figure out why Kenny refused to leave him home; why he sat cooped up in the small house day in and day out. He didn’t understand for a long time, but the more he listened to the radio, the more he grew to understand that Germany didn’t like Jews and that they were been killed daily. And the Ackerman’s were from Jewish heritage, albeit no longer practicing. When Levi one day went up to his uncle to ask the question as to why there weren’t any Jews allowed in their home, Kenny just commented blatantly; “They send us East. And then they’ll never come home.”

“But mama will come home one day, right?” Levi felt his eyes begin to well, “She might have gone East for a bit, but she’ll be back, won’t she?”

But Kenny simply evaded the question. “Don’t cry.” He snapped at him, putting his cigarette down in the ashtray and wiping a rough finger across Levi’s cheek. “Brave German boys aren’t allowed to cry. You know that.”

It wasn’t long into the year of nineteen-forty-five that Kenny braved to go out one day, claiming to Levi that he was fed up of being cooped up inside and was desperate for even a blast of fresh air. He put Levi under strict instructions to stay inside the house and keep the blinds shut and the doors locked; to not come following him or looking for him if he wasn’t home with an hour. Levi, as he was taught, did as he was told and simply sat in the living area awaiting his uncles return.

He waited an hour; then two. And even longer, before he realised that Kenny wasn’t going to come home.

Levi took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, reimagining the scene of the house before him. Though he couldn’t melt away into the memories for long; his bare knees shivering as the snow piled up deeper around him. All he had upon his body was knee-high socks, his grey shorts, a shirt, and a thin blazer. He wasn’t sure what else to pack; there were no adults in his small town near Munich. He just knew he had to make it home to find his mother, to resettle their life now the war had ended.

Though, he began to doubt that anything would ever go back to normal as he looked over the rubble of his old, cosy cottage once again. The bricks scattered into piles as cold-looking men piled rocks into wheelbarrows, women comforting crying children in the streets, providing aid to wounded soldiers. Levi glanced around behind him, hoping to catch a glimpse of his mother somewhere in the busy crowds; though the streets seemed eerily desolate and unfamiliar, nothing like his childhood remembered.

A small cough escaped his mouth as he kicked a stone from under his foot, forcing his hands roughly into the pockets of his shorts. He’d been travelling in the cool weather for days now; he had eaten his rations and drank his water, thinking that returning home would provide his family and warmth, a safe bed to sleep in and faces he recognised. Instead he was greeted by a crying city and no safe space to stay.

Suddenly, he felt a small presence creep up beside him, standing in the same position looking over the house destroyed. The small figure shuffled awkwardly as Levi frowned, confused as to why someone would stand this close or mimic his movements. Perplexed, he allowed his head to turn to glance at the newcomer to see what they wanted, who they were.

As soon as Levi caught eyes with the person, they spoke up.

“Did you know what this place was?” A small voice sounded. The boy beside Levi seemed to be of a similar age, though stood a little taller. Upon his body was a thick wool, winter coat and a knitted scarf, of which he burrowed his chin into but left a gap to speak. “I’m trying to figure it all out.”

Levi shrugged. “It was my home.” He looked down, not sure how to talk to other children anymore. He hadn’t seen any to speak to since he was last at school. “I moved away for a while.”

“Me too.” The blonde boy said in response, before he untangled the wool scarf from around his neck and threw it around Levi, “Here. You must be cold, I’m always cold. My home is broken too.”

“Thanks.” Levi nodded, wrapping the scarf around his neck tightly. Even just that slight warmth filled his stomach with relief; it felt good to have someone with him after months of being alone. Breathing in deeply, he decided it would be best to start on his mission of finding his family again. “Have you seen my mama anywhere?”

The boy shook his head aggressively. “I haven’t found mine yet either. Do you want to look together? Berlin is big and I’m a little lost.”

Levi paused, looking over the rubble of his home again. This boy didn’t seem bad, and Levi definitely felt better having company around him to help him find a way home. It took a moment or two to think of the pros and cons of joining another in his mission of finding home, but it was definitely more positive than anything else. “Sure.” He responded.

The blond boys’ eyes lit up suddenly, plastering a smile across his face. It was the first proper smile that Levi had seen in years; Kenny had never grinned at him like that before. No one had smiled like that since the war began in the first place. “Cool!” The boy shouted, “I’m Farlan. Farlan Church.”

Levi took the name in, “Levi Ackerman.” He grumbled, taking a hand from his pocket and offering it to the new boy. That’s what adults seemed to do anyway, he noted, and so he copied what his uncle had taught him despite how weird it seemed.

Farlan took his hand in his own, but instead of shaking it, he clung tight onto it, keeping their fingers locked close together. “It’s going to be okay, Levi Ackerman. We’re both going to be fine.”

* * *

November 13th 1945; York, England.

The start of the war in England was announced through the radio, as the Smith family huddled in the front room in front of the warming fire, drinking hot chocolates made by Erwin’s mother. It wasn’t quite a shock for the family; they had been following the news for weeks, very much assuming that it would lead up to their country helping in the war efforts to defend countries invaded thus far. The sound of the prime minister echoed through their large living quarters, as all family members focussed intently on the words being spoken.

With their house located in the North of England, in a small town on the outskirts of York, the family felt quite safe and secure though they knew they’d have to help in the war efforts somehow. Erwin’s father was too old to be conscripted into the military, and his position in teaching was valued and important for the growth of the country; as such he was never at a risk of needing to go to war. He wasn’t even expected to go to battle during the Great War, instead encouraged to further expand his research and studies despite his desire to defend his country.

Erwin himself was only eight when the war broke out, and as such he was too young to help fight, despite how desperate he was to learn more about the military. Due to his father’s study being that of military history, Erwin had always been fascinated by wars and weapons; his toys usually revolved around that, and he was so intrigued as to what caused a war and what it was like to fight in one, despite his youth and naivety to what a real war involved.

His mother, who often worked on their land tending cattle and horses, offered assistance through the use of their home, and their fields which wrapped around their country manor. Being quite a wealthy family, they were able to keep cattle to help feed the villages around them, as well as provide firewood from the trees that surrounded their living area. Erwin helped his father fish in the river that ran through their back garden, so they didn’t have to rely on the small amount of rations the government provided; keeping themselves well fed and looked after through the whole event.

Nothing changed in their daily lives; no real risk was posed to the Smith household through the six years of battles. Each day, Mr Smith would awake early and travel to the University in the centre to teach pupils, returning home after with a newspaper in tow for his son to flick through, as well as keeping everyone up to date with the war effort, often writing to their local political party to offer assistance where it was needed.

And Erwin looked forward to this part of the day each day; he was utterly fascinated by the war, finding himself researching weapons used and modes of transportation daily, keeping in the loop from all sides that were fighting. He knew what planes flew up ahead without needing to look closely, he could sense what bombs were dropped in London from the aeroplanes that were carrying them before even reading the news, simply just looking through pictures. He knew numbers of deaths from dates; a morbid fascination with the negatives of the war itself.

Whilst his parents were slightly put out at the interest their son had in the war, they allowed him to continue his interest. It led to him continuously asking his father questions about history, posing his own theories into the war itself, posing the conclusions he thought would happen. For such a young child, he was incredibly intellectual for his age; teaching himself to read real, grown-up history books over children’s, so he could understand the world better.

Each newspaper was meticulously explored, pictures cut out, stuck into Erwin’s scrapbook to decorate. Words from articles made into paragraphs, images of uniforms decorating the back of the book. Erwin lusted religiously over the idea of becoming a soldier, wanting nothing more than to represent his country in the war efforts in one way or another: though he was always too young; not quite reaching sixteen by the time the war had ended.

However, his father did allow him to come into the city to see the soldiers march off whenever there was a small gathering or parade, and they would always be in the centre the day the men came home. He allowed Erwin to talk to the men, get photos beside them, try on their uniforms and hats. And soldiers were more than willing to oblige, living in their small hero-like complex as children fussed about them, admired them, thanked them for their work. Erwin fell so in love with the idea of the military that he always spoke about it at school, focussed his projects on it, and even joined a small mock-military group in their hometown, where they could partake in army training suitable for their age groups.

As Erwin reached the age of eleven, Mr Smith came home with the good news that their own soldiers were fighting the Germans with strength and numbers, winning in the battles. Such good news brought about a small party with their neighbours, where Erwin played with other children and talked about everything he’d learnt. And the more they talked, the more he and his friends grew interested in all angles of the war. That night, Erwin went to his father to ask for a German dictionary so he could understand some of the other news-reporting that went on, and so he could translate the names of weapons used.

The day after was when Erwin first began to learn German, teaching himself at such an adolescent age. He’d flick through newspapers and dictionaries, comparing words and translating them across to English, writing them in his scrapbook, explaining how amazing Britain were doing in the war against Nazi Germany – of which he’d always write in the latter language. By the end of that year, he was beginning to speak fluently, often translating English radio into German to impress his parents.

As the war progressed, the effects were beginning to be felt nearer home than the Smith’s would’ve liked to admit, although their actual home would be safe inevitably due to its hidden location. However, just to be safe, in nineteen-forty-three Mr Smith built an Anderson Shelter in their back garden, where they would go and hide at the sound of bombs or a distant wail of an air-raid siren. Not that it happened often, where they lived. Which is why Mrs Smith offered to take in two new children, of which she explained to Erwin they were called evacuees, coming from troubled cities such as London and Leeds, where the bombing was more continuous and dangerous.

A week later, the Smith household welcomed two young boys by the names of Mike Zacharias and Nile Dok. Mike, of who Erwin had favoured since they first met due to his quiet nature and tall physique, had lost both his parents in the war by this point; he was residing with his grandma who was becoming too frail to care for him properly. Nile was sent with parents both well and alive, but their home was in the centre of London and he was constantly living in the air raid shelters in the centre of the city. As such, they wanted him to be sent somewhere safer, where he could enjoy the years left of his childhood.

The three found themselves becoming close quickly; Erwin enjoying the company of other boys’ his age at home, the three of them often building toy boats and playing out in the river at the back of the house, pretending to be battling the Germans themselves. Erwin helped them to learn German when school became less frequent, whereas Mr Smith taught them to read and write fluently, their cursive letters joining neatly onto one another.

Mrs Smith made them all clothes to play in; costume uniforms designed in the same style of the Brits in the First World War, and when they received them, all three boys wore them all the time: dreaming of being like the war heroes they heard so much about on the radio each day. To them, the war was so far from home it was a childlike fantasy; the way they’d dream of pirates, mermaids, witches, and wizards.

When British victory was announced in nineteen-forty-five, and the war drew to a halt, Mrs Smith helped Nile pack his bags up and sent him to the train station, where his mother and father were waiting for him to help him return to their town house in London, of which had survived the war after all. Mike, on the other hand, was taken in by the Smith household: both boys suddenly calling one another brothers, spending all their time together.

The aftermath of the war brought more fascination for both boys, as they continued to collect newspaper clippings to see how it had affected the whole of England and Germany in tow, religiously looking through pictures of a destroyed Berlin – eager to go and explore there, to study the war in more detail, to find out what actually happened.

By the chilly mid-November of the year of victory, it was evident neither child was bothered or overly effected by the war itself. They sat in their shared room of which they requested, surrounded by toys; the warmth from the fire lighting up their newly washed pyjamas. Their stomachs were full of home-cooked food, and they had shelter and love in that large, country-side home. However, despite the numerous years that had passed since Mike first moved in, he still hardly spoke about his family or what happened to them: instead opting for a quiet, peaceful silence. As though the bad things of the war never happened.

He just wanted the fascination and interest to grow on forever, as did Erwin.

“Hey, Erwin.” Mike interrupted them from their game, causing the boy opposite him to put down his toy solider and look at his friend with those interested eyes.

“Yes?” Erwin responded.

“When we’re eighteen, we should make a pact.” He suggested, “We should move to Germany and help with the city. I’m sure they’ll need help. That’s what the radio’s been saying anyway.”

Erwin’s face slowly turned to a bright grin, “I promise. By the time we’re eighteen, we’ll move to Germany and we’ll fix the country back up again!”

Mike smiled widely back, as both boys stuck their hands out towards one another and grasped tightly, shaking in form of a promise. And that promise was one they would certainly follow through with, in the years to come.

* * *

August 13th 1961; East Berlin, East Germany.

Since the day they met, Farlan and Levi stuck together through everything. They both knew from their first meeting that they were never going to find their families again, and instead adopted one another, working as cleaners in Berlin, helping to remove the destroyed buildings and build them back up again. They never returned to school – education seemed pointless in the grand scheme of things. Farlan, thankfully, was able to read and write so got them by, finding small job adverts where they could help out. By the age of thirteen, both boys had worked in butchers, greengrocers, farmers’ fields, helped out with the fire brigade, and in little market stalls.

Each penny that they made through work, although normally it was volunteering, went towards the small sum they had to pay to live in an old church, converted into a place for the homeless to sleep. They had an option of living in an orphanage with other abandoned and lost children, but neither of them wanted that lifestyle: they wanted to create a small life together, where they could be comfortable and do what they pleased. It wasn’t an uncommon thing for the youth to want to do, bumping into a few other people there of whom they connected with.

One girl in particular became an extremely good friend; Isabel. She was younger than the pair by quite a few years, but so mature for her age, clearly having suffered immensely through the war. However, no matter how close she grew to Farlan and Levi, she never opened up about where she was from or her past. She didn’t even want to introduce her full name, and as such, the friends just call her Isabel.

It didn’t take her long to start working with Levi and Farlan, following them around Berlin to find odd jobs which they could all assist with. After a few months, she got to calling Levi her big brother because he reminded her of someone back home – which he didn’t mind. It felt good to have this little hand-stitched family after losing all of his; a group of people of which he could rely on, who he had to look after. He felt like his life was important and worth something for the first time since he was born.

At the age of sixteen, Levi put all their savings together and moved them out of the church and into a small flat. The rent was cheap enough, most likely because the block itself was run down and tatty, and the flat was only one-and-a-half bedrooms, but that was enough to put them by. He and Farlan would share a mattress in the main bedroom, whereas Isabel would sleep on a single futon in the half room; it was plenty of space for the three of them, and so much more luxurious than any of them were used to.

A month after moving out, Levi and Farlan both finally found consistent jobs. Farlan worked in a law firm in the East of Berlin, working as a file organiser and receptionist. He was on able to work one day a week due to the firms’ lack-of money, but it was something to keep him going for the time-being. Levi, on the other hand, found a job way over in the West of the city – working as a cleaner for a large warehouse. He got paid weekly, cash in hand, and didn’t need any literary skills to perform his tasks which suited him just fine. The walk to work was quite lengthy, which also gave him some freedom and time to think for himself, which he deemed a necessity since he lived with others now.

Soon enough, the three found their footing and fell into the swing of things. Paid their rent weekly, cooked enough meals to keep their stomachs full enough, assisted in the clean-up wherever they could. They saw Berlin develop into a new, modern city: a place unlike its historical past. However, alongside that came mass political change of which no one was expecting. And though they weren’t exactly interested in the politics after the horrendous years that had passed, it was hard to not feel the effects of the changing country.

It was impossible to not feel the divide.

Levi stood at the window ledge of the small flat, a slumbering Farlan curled up behind him, a snoring Isabel in the other room. He didn’t want to wake them; he didn’t want them to become aware and panic at what he could see from his bedroom window. Although with the tense energy flowing through the city, he knew it wouldn’t be long for them to guess what was happening.

His eyes continuously scanned outside the building, his nails anxiously tapping on the wooden ledge. He couldn’t help the grinding of his teeth, the rapid beating of his heart, flushing blood throughout his body far too quickly. But after everything they’d been through, this was terrifying. The prospect of being trapped brought an odd feeling to Levi, reminding him of the time he was cramped in that cupboard. Whilst it wasn’t as cramped as that, he still felt it: like he wasn’t allowed to move. Just like his mother had warned him.

The barbed wire marked off a harsh divide between the two sides of Berlin; a wire that was not there the day prior but had been assembled throughout the night. There were harsh spikes coming from the wire, enclosing the East to the East and the West to the West. Levi frowned as he looked over at the numerous armed guards walking up and down the newly formed line, pushing citizens back who attempted to walk across as they were able to just twenty-four hours ago. Pointing guns around whilst laughing joyfully, as though creating a divide was fun. As though this wasn’t going to ruin people’s lives.

It was already a known fact that the Soviet government didn’t work well alongside the other three; that they wanted to run Germany slightly different, in line with their own political ideologies. And everyone knew that the division of Berlin would never result to anything good, although they didn’t expect it to be a physical block: an actual divide. Levi closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in deeply, willing the barbed wire wall to disappear by the time he reopened them; but he had no such luck. In fact, it was worse than he imagined.

It was evident that the divide was going to be there to stay too. There were already men mixing concrete, prepping stone to divide the now-two cities. Levi immediately felt panic rise in his chest; his workplace was across in the western side of Berlin, the job he’d worked at for years now. Some of their friends were located in the West, their local shops, bars. It felt somewhat safer in West Berlin, under the occupation of Britain, France, and America. It felt like old Germany, but with a refreshing twist. But now they were isolating from that, and there was no chance they’d be able to pack up and find a new flat on the other side quickly enough. Levi let out an audible sigh, which he didn’t mean to do. Within a few seconds, rustling came from the bed as he turned and saw a tired Farlan forcing his body to sit somewhat upright.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Levi grunted out.

“It’s fine.” His friend grumbled from their shared bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “You okay? What are you doing up so early?”

“Nothing.” Levi quickly responded, his voice steady and firm. “Go back to sleep. I’m fine. Just couldn’t sleep.”

“Okay.” He said through a yawn, “Wake me up before breakfast.”

Farlan grumbled, rolling back over and snuggling under the covers again. Levi couldn’t find himself able to relax as freely as Farlan, though; just the thought that they were going to be isolated from the countries that saved them terrified him. He had heard what the Russians were like during the war to the Germans, and to be governed by them in a solitary state was terrifying. He wasn’t exactly sure why a wall was being built, or what the purpose of it would serve other than splitting Germany yet again.

He decided to stay and watch what was going on for a while longer, unwillingly noting the number of workers that were simply returned home, that were threatened by gun point if they tried to pass. Even those who attempted to show papers didn’t always get through, save from the odd one. That made Levi cringe internally; the three of them had simply binned their papers a few months ago, celebrating in the fact that they no longer needed to be checked on the streets. Celebrating the fact, they got rid of their false identification’s parents had given them to survive the war.

The more he watched, the more he zoned out of his own world. It was a baffling thing; their flat literally looked onto the West side of Berlin, located straight by the wall that was being divided. Only seconds away from Friedrichstrasse, where he hoped there would be a passageway of which he could pass through. He noted the numerous guards and citizens of the West coming over and approaching the Eastern military, equally as confused as to what was going on, though none of the soldiers seemed to know anything either from what Levi made out. A lot of shoulder shrugging, and a lot of ignoring questions.

Transfixed by the adaptation outside, Levi barely noticed the clock strike ten. Aware that no one else was awake yet, he made his way silently from the bedroom and into the kitchen, where he cut two thick slices of bread and spread their fresh, rationed butter on them, sitting in peace and focussing solely on the food, trying to block out what was going on outside. He didn’t want to wake Farlan up for breakfast as he had requested, fully aware that he wouldn’t take the building of the wall as well as he had. He wanted him to enjoy peace for a bit longer.

By midday, Isabel had woken up and wandered through into the living room, wordlessly filling their small kitchen kettle with water. As she looked over at Levi, she could immediately sense something was wrong with him. He just couldn’t stop his focus from zoning out, his eyes resting on the fireplace that needed some new lights to get it going again. He’d always start the fire on a morning; but today he just didn’t, too focussed on other things.

Isabel turned the tap off, letting her gaze wander to Levi with concern laced behind it. “You alright, big brother?” She spoke up. The second her voice echoed into the quiet flat, Levi immediately snapped out of his lucid state.

He nodded, not looking up. “Yeah. Fine. What are your plans for today?” He rushed to add, “Stay inside if you can.”

Isabel frowned, moving from the sink and switching the kettle to boil. “Why would I want to stay inside all day? What’s going on outside? It’s a beautiful day, I was planning on getting our shopping done. Give you a day off for once.”

“No it’s fine. I’ll go do it.” Levi replied, “You just stay here with Farlan for the day. It’ll be good for you both to have a day at home together.”

Isabel scoffed, “You’re joking. We’re at home together every single day whilst you’re off at work. Speaking of, aren’t you going to work today?”

“It’s been cancelled.” Levi lied, cringing at how bad that sounded. “I mean my shift. It was cancelled. They put too many people on.”

“Levi, I’ve lived with you for years. I know when you’re lying.” Isabel sighed loudly, walking over to the window quickly. “I guess I’ll just see what’s going on myself.””

As she started towards the window, something inside Levi sparked him back to life as he stood, trying to grab her arm to stop her from seeing what was going on outside. But the girl was strong now; she batted Levi away with a slight twist, agitation growing on her face. Levi gave up, reluctantly. He knew there was no point fighting it: they were going to see the wall at some point, and it might as well be now.

“I’m not a child, Levi.” Isabel snapped, pushing past him to look through the glass. He sighed as she took a small gasp, turning back to face him with a deeply troubled expression. “What’s going on? Why do they have guns? What the hell is this barbed wire for?!”

Levi breathed heavily, “I told you not to look.” He spoke through gritted teeth, before looking to see how worried she actually looked. “I have no idea. I don’t have a clue how the hell I’m expected to get to work if they close off my only route. I’ve been watching for hours; they’re not really letting anyone through.”

“Oh no,” Isabel spoke in a whisper, watching the guards piling up the concrete. “What is Farlan going to do? How is he going to get across to see Friedhelm?”

Levi shook his head sadly, “That’s my worry. I have no idea what the hell we’re going to do, but I seriously doubt we’ll be able to pass to see people in the West. Especially if they figure out that that person is Farlan’s boyfriend.”

“What about Friedhelm?” Farlan spoke as he entered the living room, tying the old dressing gown around his body for warmth. “Haven’t you started the fire yet Levi? And what happened to you getting me up for breakfast?”

No one responded as he made his way to the whistling kettle, turning it off at the wall to stop the noise. It was evident something was wrong by the silence of the room; Isabel was always the first to speak up, to ask about dreams they’d had through the night. And Farlan knew this, turning around with a confused expression as no one spoke up, glancing between the two of them stood by the window.

“What’s wrong with you two? You look as though someone’s died.” He joked, before his face dropped slightly. “Oh God, is that why you’re talking about Friedhelm? Has he died?”

“No, no!” Isabel declared, “Nothing like that, Farlan! Just. Just look out the window, something weird is happening and Levi and I don’t really understand why it’s happened.”

Farlan frowned, doing as was suggested. He walked over to the window, peering out of the glass at the barbed wire, the guards with guns, the crowds that had gathered at both sides. Without even trying to figure it out, his eyes immediately drew to Levi’s, laced with worry and panic. “What the hell? Why are they doing this? How are we meant to get across? Are they still letting people through?”

Levi shrugged his shoulders, “I’m not sure,” he began, “I’ve been watching, and they let some people through. Maybe they’ll let you through so long as you have proof you’re from the East.”

But Farlan ignored everything that was said, too transfixed on the situation as he saw it, “They have guns,” Farlan spoke, his face draining of colour quickly. “Oh God, this is like before. It’s going to start another war, and I can’t deal with losing everyone again.”

Carefully, Levi approached his friend and put a supportive hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “There won’t be another war, the country couldn’t afford it right now. Don’t worry, we’ll figure this out.”

“Do you think we could move, big brother?” Isabel spoke up, “What if we just packed up and moved to West Berlin before they finish the concrete? Surely they’ll be a spare flat for us.”

Farlan spoke up, “We can’t afford to, Isa. The flats over on that side are too expensive, that’s why we’re stuck here. That’s why we live in this tiny, poxy room most of the time.”

With a sigh, Farlan removed his gaze from the window and headed to the dining table, pulling out a rickety chair and sitting his body down heavily. He brought a hand to his hair, running it through the tangled blonde locks, pushing them from his forehead and resting his hand there. Levi looked over concerned; he knew how worried Farlan got, he knew he didn’t like change and the war affected him far more than he’d let on. Hell, he’d seen his parents’ get shot before his eyes: Levi wasn’t surprised he was so tormented about what was going on.

Isabel could sense that too; trying to be a distraction by walking back to the kitchen and pouring three cups of tea for them all, adding an extra spoon of their limited sugar for Farlan. He evidently needed looking after more than the other two felt they did; but he had more to lose, with the wall being created.

“We’ll figure out how to get you to Friedhelm.” Isabel spoke softly as she placed his cup before him, giving Levi’s his too. All three took a seat at the table together, “There will be a way across. They can’t just banish us from our life. Besides, big brother said he’d already seen people manage to get across anyway.”

Farlan looked up to Levi with hope in his eyes. “Is that true? Have you seen many people get across?”

And whilst Levi knew that lying was never the best option, in this case, he felt as though he didn’t have another choice. He didn’t want Farlan to get his hopes up too much, yet he didn’t want him to sit and worry for the rest of the day. “I saw a few, yeah.” He mumbled, burrowing his face into his cup of tea as a form of distraction.

“How were they managing?” His friend asked, removing his hands from his hair and sitting upright, “Was it just papers?”

“I don’t know. But I’ll figure it out, don’t worry.”

“Okay, how are you going to figure it out?” Farlan continuously questioned, presuming that Levi had all the answers. He paused, something dawning on him quickly, raking panic through his body. “How are you going to get your wages? We need them this week for the rent, Levi.”

“Like I don’t fucking know that, Farlan!” Levi snapped, before bringing a hand to his forehead as though rubbing it would eliminate the stress he was feeling. “I don’t know a shitting thing about any of this. I woke up and it was there, I didn’t fucking build it myself.”

Farlan looked taken aback at the aggression in Levi’s tone, snatching his cup angrily from the table and staring at the black liquid, as though it was the most offensive yet interesting thing in the world. Levi just sighed heavily, as he felt Isabel’s eyes scan between the two men, evidently trying to think of a way to ease the tension. Eventually, she dared to speak up.

“There’s no need for us to get snappy at each other. How about we make a plan for today instead? One of us could go out and try find out what’s going on.” She suggested, with a hopeful smile on her face the way she always looked when she was nervous.

Farlan instantly shook his head. “You can think again if you think I’m going anywhere near a uniformed man and a gun.”

Levi finished the liquid in his cup, ignoring the harsh burn that followed down his throat. Wordlessly he pushed his chair from the table, letting the wood squeak against the floor and he found himself standing. “I’ll just go.”

“I can come with you, big brother!” Isabel exclaimed, about to push her own chair out before Levi shook his head.

“Clearly Farlan needs someone to wait here with him." Levi replied, although he didn't meant it to sound as harsh and sarcastic as it did. "I’ll just go and get this shitting thing over with, I need my money for the rent anyway.”

Farlan looked up at Levi with apologetic eyes, but Levi couldn’t be bothered with that just yet. He knew he’d have to steel himself if he was to try and approach a guard to get across: not like they made him feel nervous. But he knew it would bring about an argument of some kind, and wet looks from his friends wouldn’t help him maintain a strict composure.

He headed to the wash basin first, giving his face a quick wash to wake him up with the cold water, before heading to the small set of drawers and selecting some clothing for the day. A thin, white polo t-shirt accompanied by some brown trousers seemed to be his only option: he slipped his feet into some wool socks that had been stitched so many times, he was surprised they hadn’t fallen apart. Eventually, his feet slipped into his black boots as he headed back into the silent kitchen to leave through the front door.

* * *

August 13th 1961; West Berlin, West Germany.

By the age of eighteen in nineteen-forty-nine, Mike and Erwin found themselves working for the military in West Germany, in particular the British sector. It was a dream of theirs come true: helping to rebuild the Germany that they watched crumble around them throughout their childhoods. Though they didn’t get to deal with any of the political side of things, they helped with the clean-up: assisted with ensuring children got homes, helping soldiers recover from what they had been through.

Both men fit into the country nice and quickly. By that age, their German was fluent: the only evidence they weren’t originally from there was the subtle British accent that lay underneath their words occasionally, but no one seemed prejudice to that. For the most part, people were just so relieved the last twelve years of Nazism had come to an end, and that there were people who were willing to help Germany recover from such a horrid decade.

Through the nineteen-fifties, both men watched the country evolve into something so much better than it had been before. They saw their friends become employed, towns rebuild themselves back to a solid stance, flats pop up to house those in the central of Berlin. They saw the politics of the country develop: Britain, France, and America working alongside one another to help Germany become a solid country once again. However, alongside that, they saw the way the relationship crumble with the East. And they felt it when they occasionally crossed into Soviet territory, eventually been requested to not leave their own sectors for their safety.

As such, the divide became much more obvious as the years ticked on. Both men bought a small flat together in the West of Berlin, very close to the border of the Eastern Sector. So close that they could see into flats in the East, opposite a small block that always appeared to be slightly ran down in comparison to their own building, which included private bathrooms and modern furniture shipped in from Britain herself.

However, it was evident that neither was aware of just how bad the divide between the sides was until it came to their day off, as Erwin awoke early, with an eager Mike shaking his slumbering body. The two had ventured to their living room window, greeted by a barbed wire wall and numerous Eastern guards marching up and down it, blocking people from going across from either direction.

After the initial sighting, they decided to leave the flat as soon as they could to keep an eye on the situation, undercover if you will. Both stood in their civilian clothes, staring wordlessly at what was unfolding before them, watching for hours as the concrete began to fold into place.

Erwin stood beside Mike and let out a hefty sigh. They knew the divide between the East and West was quite dramatic, although they didn’t think the prospect of dividing the country with a wall was possible. Especially after everything that Germany had been through over the last fifty years; if anything, they should all be working together to build the state into the country it once was destined to be. He scanned across the ground, glaring over the numerous guards that were building the wall up, alongside the ones manning the gap where citizens would, in theory, be able to cross.

“I can’t believe it.” Mike muttered under his breath, “This is all so fucking ridiculous. How the hell are we going to be able to get across? See Nanaba?”

Erwin frowned. He hadn’t even thought of crossing over the wall; of his friends located on the other side who were trapped by the Eastern government. Of Mike’s fiancée, trapped by a wire. “We’ll figure it out. I assume we’re able to cross so long as we have a passport, surely? They’ve let a few people across thus far.”

Before Mike could respond, the sound of shouting echoed through the land as all eyes drew to a man attempting to speak to the guards, his voice loud enough for everyone who was in proximity to hear what was going on. It looked as though this conversation was about to provide all the answers about crossing, anyway. Both Mike and Erwin stepped forward slightly to keep an eye on the situation, and so they could hear into the conversation better.

“Just let me fucking across.” The man yelled at the guard, “I need to get my wages before you border it off or I can’t pay my rent!”

The man yelling at the guard was quite small in stature, Erwin noted. He had his hair neatly parted slightly off-centre, the black locks falling softly on a severe undercut. His body clothed very basic materials, his summer jacket evidently second-hand and slightly worn. He had sharp features: a delicate, small yet pointy nose and a frown, carved neatly by thin brows upon silver eyes. Erwin looked over him for a moment, letting his own brows furrow as he took in the look of the man before him, suddenly snapped out of his own thoughts by an aggressive response.

The guard scoffed, “Maybe you should’ve thought about that before accepting work in the West instead of finding a job on their terf, you’re meant to support your country.”

“I do support my fucking country by working! Maybe I’ll be able to find a job in the East if I can have my money to buy some smart clothes to wear.” Exasperatedly, he threw his arms into the air in the form of a question, “For fucks sake, this is a joke.”

“Swear at me again and I’ll shoot you.” The guard threatened, letting his finger rest on the trigger, holding the gun at a steady and straight angle, aiming directly for the other man’s stomach. Immediately Erwin found his body moving towards the communication, not wanting such a disagreement to rile up any unnecessary deaths. Even Mike had stepped forward slightly, as though they were ready to remove the guard from killing a civilian.

Erwin smarted his cuffs up, pulling them down slightly, before approaching the German guard. Squaring his shoulders back, he ensured that he was stood representing himself in a powerful nature, wanting to showcase his authority. “What’s going on here?” His harsh German accent quickly covered the Northern one from his home in England.

Upon hearing Erwin’s authoritative voice, both the guard and the man stopped their conversation and turned their heads to face the blonde man, both looking equally as annoyed at one another.

“This git keeps swearing at me.”

“I’m certain that swearing doesn’t equate to threatening someone’s life.” Erwin responded, smoothly. He took his wallet from his pocket and held it up to the guard, evidencing that he was part of the British military. At seeing that, the guard lowered his weapon and swung it back over his back in annoyance.

“He wants to cross to the West, but he doesn’t have any identification on him.” The guard spoke, trying to make himself look equally as tall and firm as Erwin, although the attempt was simply comical. His lack of age and muscle hindered him from looking like he was in a position of power at all. The other man didn’t seem phased by either move, the scowl staying firmly on his face. “I’m under orders to not let anyone pass; especially sewer rats like this creep.”

“Don’t you dare call me a rat, you little shit-” The smaller man spoke up, his words sliding through his gritted teeth.

“Name calling is not going to resolve this.” Erwin interrupted, holding his hand up to halt the guard from responding to the East German yet again. He turned his attention towards the smaller man. “What is you’re trying to get into the West for? Where are your papers?”

“I’ve not had my papers since the Nazi’s all fucking died. And I don’t carry my shitting ration books everywhere I go.” The shorter man spat out, harshly. “I need to cross to get my wages from my work. I get I won’t be allowed to work there anymore since we’re being caged, but I need my money to pay the rent so I can afford to go look for another job. I have people who are depending on me.”

Erwin nodded understandingly, “Right. What name is it, and where is your location of work? I’ll go and collect the money for you.”

“Bullshit.” He called back, crossing his arms across his chest. “How do I know you’re not gonna just take all the money for yourself? I’m not giving a stranger any personal information.”

Erwin paused, mulling the words over for a moment. He felt a little shocked at the crude language of the man before him, even more so after that individual had learnt Erwin was part of the military. Although there was something quite endearing about his front-forwardness and his crass language. At least he was honest. “Do you not have any form of identification?”

The smaller man shook his head. Erwin tried to suppress a sigh; legally these were not two separate states as of yet, and as such a German should be free to pass between sides of Berlin. If there were simply no guards about, he’d have let Levi cross in a heartbeat. But the glare from the East German guard spoke other stories. “What if you were to simply walk with me there, and I’d return you back to this post once the money has been collected? Would that work?” Erwin turned his attention to the guard, “You have my word I will return the citizen.”

The guard looked over to his comrades, stood by the cement, who were currently working on replacing the barbed wire with something more withstanding and difficult to cross. At seeing their friend look with an exasperated expression, one of the men in uniform stood and walked over to the scene, replacing the shovel in his hands with the weapon, wrapped around his back. “What’s going on?” He spoke, his words fed-up yet harsh.

“This young gentleman needs to cross the barbed wire to retrieve his wages.” Erwin began to explain, “He unfortunately doesn’t have a form of identification, so I have offered to escort him to his workplace and back here immediately after.”

The original guard shrugged. “Boss said to not let anyone through.”

Erwin squared his shoulders, whereas the smaller man slouched slightly, clearly irritated with the entire situation. And Erwin did sympathise, it was stupid: frustrating. They were in the same country, and as such he couldn’t understand their reluctance letting a citizen pass over a small bit of barbed wire. Even more so that the man literally was trying to get to his workplace; not doing anything sinister or illegal. Nonetheless, the second guard seemed to have a similar feeling to it all. “I guess it would be okay, so long as this man returns him.”

“You have my word.” Erwin commented, instantly. “I too am a military officer for the British Sector, as is my friend over there. We can both escort him across and return him. It would be unjust to deprive a hard-working German of his well-earnt wages. Wouldn’t you agree?”

The first guard sighed reluctantly. “Fine. But you better bring him back. And we need his full details before you take him, just in case he disappears.”

“Whatever.” The man groaned, “Name is Levi. I live in that flat, just over there.” The man pointed up to the window, where two others were staring down at the scene unravelling before them. Erwin followed the finger upwards, noting how anxious the two faces appeared in the flat where Levi claimed to live. The guards simply nodded in agreement, before both turning away and talking to themselves as though the conversation never happened at all.

With a sigh of relief, Erwin turned to face Levi with a smile on his face. He outstretched a hand in offering to him, “I’m Erwin. Erwin Smith.” He explained, “I won’t strictly walk beside you, but I’m afraid we’ll have to do as requested. My partner and I will walk you to your workplace and walk you back.”

“Sure, whatever.” Levi grumbled ignoring the outstretched hand. Erwin retracted it with an embarrassed smile, before outstretching his other arm and directing the attention of both towards Mike, who was now lighting a cigarette and taking a drag. Levi passed a nod as the two started to make a direction for Mike, stopping just before him.

“What happened there then?” Mike questioned both Erwin and Levi, scanning his eyes between the two of them. He didn’t even bother with a formal introduction for the new member of their party, instead just trusting Erwin entirely that it was okay to have this man travel with them.

“They’re not letting people across the border. They’re closing off the East.”

“You’re joking.” Mike said, breathlessly chuckling. “This is insane. How the hell are people supposed to live if they can’t cross to see their friends or family? Why are the East doing it?”

“’Cos they’re fucking shit.” The small man chipped in.

Erwin sighed, “It is terrible, what they’ve decided to do. At least we can go and get your wages sorted for the time-being. Mike, could you perhaps head to our base and ask around? See if anyone knows what’s going on, and how we’re able to bring people across from East Berlin should they require it.”

“On it.” The man responded, with a firm nod. He dropped his cigarette on the floor and stubbed it with his large heel, before turning from both Erwin and Levi and making his leave.

Erwin turned towards Levi with a warm smile, “Well. If you could lead us to your workplace. And then we’ll get this figured out.”


	2. Chapter Two

August 13th 1961; East Berlin, East Germany.

The second Levi left the flat, both Farlan and Isabel were up against the window, staring out at events unfolding below them. Levi had appeared at the barbed wire quickly after exiting their little flat, the divider being closer to them than they would like. And at first, it all seemed to be going smoothly: the guard was looking over, listening to Levi, nodding at some things he had to say.

Beside Farlan, he could sense how anxious Isabel was about everything. Just seeing uniformed men with weapons sent weird feelings through them after coping through the war at such a young age; and when they saw someone they loved dearly being stood before them, that worry was sure to heighten. They both tried to pay more attention to how Levi was stood, though. He was a confident man, and could definitely take care of himself: so when he was simply talking back to the guard, all seemed to be going okay.

However, the second the gun was directed towards Levi was the second Farlan felt his heart rate increase rapidly, the small gasp coming from his body involuntarily. Reluctantly, he opened the window slightly, in order to attempt to hear what was being said between the two parties: albeit it was slightly difficult, with the noise of building and children playing in the streets as though nothing dramatic had just occurred over night. It took everything he had in him to not shout down to the guard from threatening his friend, his defensive nature taking over. Thankfully, Isabel’s inquisitive nature disrupted his thoughts.

“What’s going on?” Isabel whispered loudly, leaning close to Farlan to get a better angle out of their small window. As soon as she also caught a glimpse of the weapon, she couldn’t contain the small shocked noise that was threatening to escape. “Why are they pointing guns at him? What has he done wrong?!”

“I don’t know.” Farlan hissed, “Be quiet so we can hear what’s going on.”

With a frown, the pair watched as another tall, blonde man from the other side of the wire approached Levi. This man appeared to be a bit calmer than the other guard, and he appeared to be easing the conversation if only a little. Farlan squinted his eyes as the man removed something from his pocket; something that looked like a form of identification. As he watched on, he felt some eyes resting on him and was suddenly removed from Levi’s situation, catching himself scanning around the rest of the ground instead.

Within a moment, he locked eyes with another man. This one was even taller than the one stood with Levi; his wide broad shoulders filling most of the frame, his floppy hair almost covering the eyes that were glaring up at the window. Farlan tried to pull his attention away from the man, though his glare was so sinister and gloomy, it made goose bumps form on his arms.

“Who’s that?” Isabel whispered again, far too curious to just sit and watch. The comment pulled Farlan’s focus away from the tall man, and back to the scene at hand. He didn’t bother responding to Isa, assuming she was simply voicing her inward thoughts aloud. He had never seen either man before, though. But something about them screamed they were dangerous; perhaps just from their stance, or how they looked on at others. Either way, it made Farlan’s skin crawl.

As he looked back over Levi, he noted that now there were four people stood around, including their friend himself. Farlan distinguished that there were two men in uniform, the original one now with his gun behind his back once again, whereas the new guard was holding it. The newer guard had marks on his uniform, presumably from the concrete that was being used to complete the wall. Whilst his attention was focussed on the tall man, Farlan assumed that this newer guard was pulled from his own job to help deal with Levi. Instantly evoking fear in the two in the flat.

Surely asking to pass through a barbed wire fence didn’t require two guards and an angry-looking bystander? Surely it wasn’t that much of a serious request?

Less than a second later, the group suddenly all turned to look up at the window where Farlan and Isabel were watching out. Levi tried to smile at them slightly, trying to show them that it was alright; he was okay. Even the blonde man beside Levi gave them a subtle smile, in comparison to the frustrated looking guards who looked on disapprovingly.

Neither Farlan nor Isabel knew what to do with so many eyes resting on them, and so they just watched back as a pair of eyes pulled away, one after another. It was evident the conversation was pulling to a close; the second guard now walking away with the first, leaving both Levi and the new, tall man alone beside the wire. Farlan tried hard to focus on Levi’s body language, though he didn’t look upset, disturbed. In fact, he seemed relatively confident, even more so as he stepped across the border alongside the blonde man – the two walking over to the tall guy.

“Is he through?” Farlan whispered breathlessly into the room, intending for the question to be rhetorical. It was only when Isabel responded that he realised he’d asked aloud.

“He is. He’s managed to get through!” Isabel spun to face Farlan with a grin, “That means people can still pass through! If Levi got through without any identification or papers, then surely we could pass through easily if we bought some from somewhere.”

“Maybe.” Farlan agreed, simply to keep her happy. Though he knew that case was highly unlikely: they weren’t able to afford any form of identification these days, especially now Levi was about to be found without a job. He sighed inwardly as Isabel bounced away from the window into the kitchen, leaving Farlan to pull it closed behind him and turn back into the central living room, where the fire was now roaring, although the heat itself was highly unnecessary since it was the height of summer.

They lit the fire every day though, no matter how hot the weather was. It was some sort of ritual; perhaps left-over worry from being without heat for so long, a necessity to keep warm wherever possible. By now, the room was sweltering with heat, and Farlan wanted nothing more than an afternoon walk in the park: he needed to get out of their small, poxy home and relief his stress somehow. Just waiting around for Levi was sure to fill his mind with more unneeded anxiety, and besides, it was evident that Isabel was feeling the same sentiment, lounging over the sofa looking rather pink.

“You fancy going out?” Farlan questioned, “It’s far too warm in here. We should get some fresh air, and besides, I’m going to post a letter at the post office if you’d like to come with me. We’ll just be an hour or so, so we can be back by the time Levi returns.”

“Sure!” Isabel responded, clambering from the seat quickly. “I’ll go to get ready in the bathrooms. Meet back here in twenty?”

With a nod, the agreement was made. The younger of the two grabbed her soap and cloth, leaving the flat to go downstairs where the communal bathroom was located. Farlan was relieved as he heard the door closed, giving him peace for a few moments to think things through; to write his letter to Friedhelm, to take his mind off the fact guards were marching outside his home with weapons, pointing them at Levi.

The whole thing was slowly beginning to feel slightly overwhelming, despite Levi’s success in getting through. He didn’t understand why that other man was staring at them to intently, nor why it took Levi dealing with two guards with guns to allow him to pass through. He didn’t even understand why the wall was being built up in the first place. Surely Germany had suffered enough through the last fifty years?

Taking a deep breath, the man made his way to the small desk area located in the main bedroom. They still had a spare piece of writing paper left, of which he pulled from the drawer alongside an ink pen and began to draft his letter to his lover, although he wasn’t entirely sure what to say to him, nor whether the letter would even reach him with everything going on. However, the process of writing it helped to elevate some of the concerns growing in his mind.

_My dearest Friedhelm,  
_ _With the recent events of the division, I am not sure when I’m going to be able to see you again. When I will be able to hold you in my arms.  
_ _The safest way for us to contact one another will be by letter if they still let us communicate with the West, so please write back to me when this letter arrives at your home, so I know you’re well, and safe. I’ll keep you updated at our end too.  
_ _With hope, it seems though we could pass through sometimes. This morning the guards allowed Levi entry into the West to pick up his wages. Though a lover won’t please the guards, I am hoping that perhaps we can think of other excuses to reunite.  
_ _Thinking of you. Always.  
_ _Farlan_

By the time he’d written up the letter, let the ink dry completely, and popped it in an envelope, Isabel was back in the kitchen humming quietly to herself. He took a moment longer to write the address on the back of the envelope in cursive writing, before holding it in his hands and looking at it for a moment, as though that would pull him closer to his partner.

And he would’ve stayed sat there, daydreaming all day of how he’d get to see him again when he heard Isabel chirping in the kitchen, “Come on Farlan,” she moaned, “We want to go now whilst it’s still really sunny! I want an ice cream in the park!”

“Coming.” Farlan responded, the excitement in her voice sparking some energy within him to remove himself from the seat and clothe his body quickly, slipping on a simple white shirt, tucking it into a pair of black trousers which were slightly too short for his long body. The envelope was put neatly in his pocket, alongside a few spare coins to buy them both a treat whilst they were out.

After a final glance in the small mirror of the bedroom, Farlan smiled bravely to himself before entering the kitchen; Isabel had poked the fire out so they could leave quicker, which Farlan was grateful for. He hated nothing more than the small pockets of black soot that sometimes escaped, staining his clothes with such force he’d often have to leave them to Levi to wash instead. Isabel, on the other hand, didn’t seem to mind the small black spots on her flowery dress, the soft material hanging neatly above her knees.

As Farlan approached, Isabel stood up with a bounce in her step, grabbing her small satchel and slipping an apple in for them to share on their walk. They headed to the front door, sliding their shoes on wordlessly, removing their light jackets from the coat hangers, and leaving the comfort of their own home. Walking in the opposite direction of the wall, further into the East.

* * *

August 13th 1961; West Berlin, West Germany.

Levi knew that Farlan and Isabel were watching him, and he knew they’d be panicking when the gun was pointed at him. All he hoped was that his subtle smile provided some sort of relief for his friends, even more so as he walked off with a stranger. A stranger who was large in build and did look slightly intimidating. Either way, there was nothing he could do about it now. That man had got him across the border and had allowed him access into the West to retrieve money he desperately needed. No matter what his intentions, Levi would be grateful for that.

As he knew the way, Levi led the blonde man to his workplace, going the quickest way possible so he wouldn’t have to be in company with a stranger for much longer. Although the guest evidently wanted to make conversation with Levi, commenting briefly on the weather every now and again, asking small questions about how he was. Levi cursed himself that his workplace was a bit of a trek from his home, having to grunt responses just to not appear too rude. 

After a few minutes of walking, Erwin managed to catch up and walk at Levi’s pace: despite his deceiving height, he was extremely quick at moving his body, much more so than the tall Erwin. And Levi had to admit, despite his initial thoughts on the man, having a stranger beside him in now unhomely territory made him feel somewhat protected, should a guard come and ask him for his papers. Realistically that would never happen, but there was always that nagging feeling that everything could change at any point. After all, it had before.

The further they walked into the West, the more modern the buildings already began to feel, the less destroyed they appeared by the war. It wasn’t something that Levi often noted on his walk to work, however today he was allowing himself to think a little more; to try notice signs of a divide that could’ve been spotted before the wire was put in place. The deeper into the other territories, the more he felt it. And he cursed himself for not assuming that something like that would’ve happened, usually able to read situations better. If he had ever guessed a wall would’ve been built, he would’ve begged Friedhelm to let them move in with him.

But Levi knew better than anyone there was no point dwelling on the past. He’d seen Farlan and Isabel do that too often; hearing them waking in the night whimpering in their sleep, feeling tight grasps on his body, refusing to let go. The past did nothing but haunt your thoughts; instead, Levi tried hard to look forward, to find hope in whatever there was to find hope in.

It didn’t take much longer for Erwin to attempt conversation again, of which this time Levi felt he had to oblige so as not to appear too rude or ungrateful after what the man had just done for him. He could’ve easily have sent Levi back to his home, especially considering he was in the military himself. “Have you always lived in Berlin, then?” Erwin spoke, snapping Levi from his thoughts. It was an honest enough question, not too prying of private information, Levi gathered.

“No.” Levi responded, firmly. He paused for a moment, thinking whether or not he should expand on his answer, and something inside him pulled his mind into adding extra information though he didn’t know why. “I lived here when I was a kid, before my uncle took me to live in Munich with him.”

“Ah, I see.” Erwin commented, “Like an evacuation from the city? Mike, the man you met back there, he was an evacuee at my property through the last few years of the war. The countryside was a lot safer.”

Levi scoffed. No part of Germany was safe in the war, even the smallest cottages in the middle of nowhere. “Sure. Tell Kenny that.”

At that, Levi felt the man beside him furrow his brows, clearly cluing up that Kenny was his uncle. “Oh?” He questioned, trying to continue the conversation, “Did he not find it pleasant living in the country?”

“Might’ve been good if he didn’t have to hide the whole time. He was sent East, ‘suppose it was to one of those camps. Not seen him since I was a kid.” Levi frowned to himself, confused as to why he was opening up so much to a stranger. It had taken him years to even tell Farlan that, to deal with the prospect of all his family been murdered in the war. But this guy pulled it out of him so quickly; perhaps it was the false German accent that made him, unusually, easier to trust. “Where are you from?” He questioned, eager to not allow Erwin to give him those false sympathies that were passed around so often after hearing of death.

“Guess.” Erwin teased, his face lighting up slightly.

“Well it’s clearly not Germany. Your accent is shit.” Levi shook his head, not really wanting to play games with someone he barely knew.

A breathless laugh came out of the blondes’ mouth, and Levi couldn’t help his brows furrowing slightly, confused as to what was funny about what he said. “I thought my accent wasn’t too terrible, although it appears you must. You’re right, though. I am from York, in England. I moved here with the military after the war to help rebuild Germany, though I didn’t imagine it would lead to the country being divided so physically.”

Listening to the man speak, Levi shoved his hands in his pockets which were growing clammier with the uncomfortable forced conversation and the sweltering heat of the sun. He couldn’t help the confusion that laced on his face as he took in the words, “You’d move from England to here? Why?”

“Mike and I,” Erwin continued, looking off into the distance as he spoke, “We always had this interest in the war. Perhaps it was because we were so far removed from it, or at least I was. When we were kids, we taught ourselves German and decided we wanted to help the country that was so badly damaged, once it was all over. By twelve we were fluent in the language, both spoken and written. By eighteen, we’d signed up for the military and were stationed in the British sector, so it all turned out right for us.”

“So, you can read and write in English and German?” Levi asked, his voice sounding more enthused than he was intending.

“Yes.” Erwin smiled, proudly. “I was fortunate enough to have a father who lectured at University, so he was able to teach me very young. It’s skills that I’m thankful to have.” But Erwin didn’t continue after that; he didn’t bother asking Levi about his education, most likely assuming that such a poor orphaned boy never got taught such skills. And Levi wasn’t sure whether or not to be offended or relieved that he didn’t bother asking.

The conversation drew quiet for a moment then, giving Levi time to think it all through yet again. He couldn’t help but shake his head, exasperated by it all. A man from a foreign country had more skills in German than he held himself; and that man wanted to help Germany become the country it once was, despite all the terrible things he must’ve read on the news, seen in the papers. He didn’t know whether it was a good thing that Erwin was so fascinated with the war or not; an unusual hobby to have. Either way, Levi didn’t care to ask. They weren’t going to see one another again after he’d collected his money.

Upon that thought, Levi took a pause. He knew that Farlan would be devastated if he didn’t go and check in on Friedhelm too, make sure that everything was okay his end although it clearly would be. But he’d want to be made aware of what was going on, rather than being left alone the nights when Farlan was due to visit. He sighed to himself, of which Erwin caught note of immediately.

“I apologise. Talking about my own past and stories mustn’t be very interesting for you.”

Levi shook his head. “No, I was just thinking. I have to go and make a quick visit whilst I’m here. I don’t know when I’ll be able to be here next.”

Erwin looked over at Levi with concern on his expression, “I informed the guards that I’d return you as soon as you’ve collected your money. I’m not sure how willing they’ll be to bend the rules and allow you the opportunity to visit another. I could get in bother with my superiors too, undermining another officers’ requests.”

“Bullshit.” Levi snapped, “Like they’re going to know I’ve gone somewhere else. None of them even know where I fucking work! I have to see him, whether you’re with me or not. I don’t give a crap what you say.”

The blonde man let out a deep breath, “Fine. I’ll escort you there, but you mustn’t breathe a word to anyone. I don’t think you realise how risky it is, with everything going on. The division between the two is a lot deeper than it seems on the surface.”

He laughed in response, shocked that this man was treating him as though he was dumb, suddenly annoyed that Erwin hadn’t approached him regarding his ability to read and write all of a sudden. “No shit. They only built a wall, that’s not too serious, is it? Trapping people in the East. Of course, it doesn’t run deep. Not one bit.”

“I apologise, yet again. I seem to have offended you with my conversation.” Erwin responded to the sarcastic comments made, “All I meant was there’s a lot going on. I am never sure of what people are truly aware of; what people can see in the public eye.”

“Right. Well, we fucking see things. In case you weren’t aware, us Germans have been through a lot and we can tell when something turns bad, even more so now.” He snapped.

Erwin didn’t bother responding to that, sensing that the conversation would turn sour if he continued attempting to apologise and argue. But Levi himself didn’t know why he’d suddenly grown so frustrated with it all; perhaps it was because Erwin was with the British, yet he was listening to the stupid guards from the East. Maybe it was because this whole situation was just shitty; he wanted to walk to his workplace in silence, not having to make pointless conversation with a man that had no interest in him really.

He grumbled to himself as he took a few steps ahead, cutting down an extremely narrow street which would lead to his workplace. And Levi did have to admit, he’d cut down there, so they’d have to walk single file, rather than walking the nicer way. It meant there was less room for conversation, and he secretly hoped that Erwin’s bulky body would’ve stopped his ability to cut through the narrow passageway. However, he wasn’t that lucky.

By the time they reached the end of the street, a vast expanse of metal warehouses unfolded before the men. The industrial estate was packed; pop up buildings created post-war to help distribute products to rebuild the country. Wordlessly, Erwin tugged along behind Levi who led them to a newer warehouse, producing metal for rail tracks and vehicles; evidently where he worked.

As Levi approached the old man located in the office, he looked up and removed the glasses from his nose, relief flooding through him. Before Levi had even managed to knock on the door, the man was rushing over and opening it with a sympathetic smile on his face, holding it wide to allow Levi’s entry into the room.

“Herr Ackerman,” His boss spoke, “I am so relieved you’ve made it.”

“Herr Schultz,” Levi responded, “I can’t stay. I have someone from the military waiting outside to return me East. I won’t be able to work for you anymore.”

“Oh,” Schultz responded, lowering his body onto the chair once again. “You were my last hope of staff in the East. No one has turned up for their shifts today. At first I was confused, until I saw the fence that is parting your side from here.” The old man ran a hand to his forehead, letting it rest there for a few moments. Levi tried not to be affected by the man’s dour mood; if anything, he was entitled to be grumpier. He was the one that was about to lose his job – at least this man could hire more staff.

Nonetheless, Levi tried his best to be sympathetic; both for his own gain, so the man wouldn’t keep his wages, and just to hold a relationship with someone in the West should he ever be able to get his job back. It was going to be damn hard finding a new job that didn’t require any skills, other than cleaning and organisation.

“You won’t be getting any staff back.” Levi sighed, loudly. “I wasn’t allowed to even come get my wages. Those pigs threatened me at shitting gun point, and now I have this man following me until I get home. I don’t think anyone else will risk crossing. And I won’t be crossing again.”

“It’s such a shock.” Schultz continued, “I appreciate that you managed to get across to at least let me know you won’t be able to return to work, not that I expect others to be able to do so. No one else quite has the guts you’ve always had, Herr Ackerman.” The old man tried a soft chuckle, before turning his chair to face the folder on the desk. “Here, let me fetch you your wages.”

“Thanks.” Levi mumbled, watching as the man flicked through the numerous envelopes on the table. It appeared as though hardly anyone had been to pick up their money yet; a highly unusual sight. Everyone always came first thing. As the old man removed Levi’s, he noticed Schultz opening it up and putting in a few extra notes.

“Think of the extra cash as a bonus for leaving, or a thanking gift. I wish you could’ve stayed. In all my years, I’ve never seen a cleaner quite as efficient as you.” Schultz stood from the table again, bringing the envelope to Levi of which took it gratefully. Whilst he was always one to hate charity, he couldn’t deny how desperately he’d need the money at the moment and thus wasn’t going to argue it.

It was then that Erwin found himself entering the office, tapping lightly on the glass so as not to disturb the meeting. Levi felt himself grow irritated, having asked the man to wait outside. “I’m sorry to intrude,” he began, “But Levi, we must be leaving soon if you wanted to make that other call prior to your return.”

“Right.” Levi agreed, “Thanks for the employment, Herr Schultz. Did you want me to deliver the other staff’s wages in the East as well? It’ll give me something to do whilst I’m job hunting.”

The man’s face lit up, “Oh that would be wonderful. It’ll save me a fortune on postage stamps, and the effort of getting to the post office.”

Without another word, the rest of the envelopes were slipped into a larger folder of which was handed over to Levi. The latter took it, tucking it neatly under his arm before bidding farewell to his old boss. He hoped, internally, that he’d manage to find someone as kind as Schultz to hire him in the future. He hadn’t expected to be so welcomed into employment after the war, but the man wanted to give him a chance. Probably because of his struggles through the war, and it was obvious from the get-go that Levi was a hard worker.

As Erwin and Levi set off again, the former decided he could approach the subjects spoke of earlier a little further into their journey, evidently allowing Levi the option of visiting Friedhelm. “I am sorry, Levi, about what I said earlier.” He commented, “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable in this little excursion, and I can assure you it wasn’t how I planned to spend my day off either.”

“Right.” Levi mumbled, “Well, shall we go then?” He added impatiently.

Erwin, who appeared somewhat used to Levi’s snappy personality didn’t seem too taken aback by his demanding nature. Instead, he covered a small frown which had grown on his face quickly, before outstretching a hand as though suggesting Levi lead the way. He nodded a polite goodbye to his old boss, before the pair left the office and headed in the opposite direction of town, a bit of a trek from the warehouses.

The area of which Levi led Erwin to was simply an old field, decorated with make-shift garden houses, scattered across land with allotments outside front doors, in an effort to regrow vegetables and retrieve food without the need of venturing into the city centre, alongside peoples’ still somewhat dingy ways considering rationing had only ended ten years prior. The thoughts of food restrictions were clearly still in people’s minds.

As the two ventured further into the field decorated by growing plants, Levi could instantly sense the numerous questions that were piling up on Erwin’s shoulders regarding where they were going, where the person he wanted to lived, and why people resided in these little houses. And, though they did look comfortable for living in, they actually weren’t designed for that.

“Schrebergarten.” Levi simply commented.

“Pardon?” Erwin questioned, taking a step forward to walk beside the shorter man. “Schrebergarten?”

“Yes.” Levi continued, “Small gardens where people grow food and stuff. The huts aren’t houses or anything, they’re just shitty sheds to store tables and chairs. People who live in flats normally have one, and I guess people lived in them through the war to avoid getting bombed.”

Erwin smiled, “I see. How quaint, but practical. In England we simply have allotments, which normally house very small sheds and the odd greenhouse. They’re not much compared to this vast collection, nor is the land as large.”

Levi nodded, not commenting further as they walked deeper into the patches. He scanned around, hoping that he would have assumed right that they’d be here, rather than at home. However, he didn’t hold hopes up for very long as they approached the Ludwig family’s plot, noting the doors were all locked and there wasn’t any sign of life. Either way, just to be sure he walked up to the rickety door and bashed it twice awaiting a response, though none came. “Not in.”

“Could they be located elsewhere?” Erwin questioned, “If it’s not too far, I’m sure we can make time to rush there so you can visit them. It is highly unlikely to find any East guards wandering this far in the Western Sectors, anyway.”

“They don’t live too far from here.” Levi spoke, walking back to the main path and setting off again. “About twenty minutes.”

With a subtle agreement, the pair picked up their pace and headed in the direction of a high-rise building, packed with flats that was put up quickly in the post-war efforts. An attempt to provide quick and effective housing for all those who were left without a shelter from the bombings in Berlin central, though years on it was still the main source of their housing despite the creation’s intention of being temporary. Nonetheless, the homes were cosy and warm. They had running water, heat, and modern appliances installed. Plus, the rent was cheap: which was always a good thing.

The bad thing, on the other hand, was how high up the Ludwig’s flat was located. Fifteen floors up, with no working lift. It was a tiresome walk up the concrete stairs, but it didn’t take them too long: both men being fit and healthy. As the floor with the desired flat came in sight, Levi stopped at the landing of the stairs and turned to Erwin, letting him know they were almost here.

“As a warning,” Levi lowered his voice to an almost-whisper, “Frau Ludwig lost her husband in the war. But she’s adamant she still considers herself married, so call her Frau. She’ll get ratty with you if you don’t.”

“Understood.” Erwin smiled.

“She’s also a bit of a bitch and hates small-talk. So don’t expect a nice conversation.”

The taller man shook his head in a hopeless laugh. “And remind me why this lady is your friend, and why you want to see her?”

“It’s her son. It’s not me who wants to see him, but it’s for the guy I live with. Mind your own fucking business anyway.” Levi grumbled, before turning and walking down the small corridor, turning to face the first door on his left.

He knocked harshly on the thin wood, the bashes echoing through the building. Levi tried hard to fight an uncomfortable shiver that crawled through his body, though he wasn’t sure where such a feeling had come from. Only seconds later, the sound of the latch being opened broadcasted behind the wood.

“Levi?” Frau Ludwig exclaimed as she opened the creaking wood, “What the hell are you doing here? And who is that?” She glared to Erwin with a dirty look, as though she was repulsed by the man.

“Greta,” He began, “Can you let us in?”

Reluctantly, the older lady parted her way from the door, opening it just wide enough for the men to sneak through, slamming it harshly shut behind her, locking it as she went. It was a habit Levi had got used to seeing from the first time he came here; the woman clearly struggling with trust issues, which isn’t surprising considering the hell the Ludwig family had been through.

Making himself at home, Levi walked straight into the sitting area and pointed at the sofa, encouraging Erwin to take a seat, of which he did. Greta followed in not far behind, sitting tentatively on the edge of her seat, glaring at Erwin despite holding the conversation with Levi. It was evident Erwin was growing slightly uncomfortable with the ladies’ glare on him, not that he’d ever say anything about it.

“This is Erwin.” Levi commented, walking over to the fireplace, letting his eyes wandering through the dotted picture frames, “He’s British. They wouldn’t let me past the border unless I was accompanied by a military official, whilst they’re building the wall up.”

“What do you mean, wall?” She frowned, “Do you mean they wouldn’t let you through from the Eastern Sector?”

A shrug. “No one knows the rules about it yet. Woke up with barbed wire between East and West Berlin. They weren’t even going to let me fucking cross, had a gun pointed at me this morning.” He spat, agitated. “I’ve come to let Friedhelm know, just in case. I’m not sure it’s worth either of you trying to cross.”

“Of course.” Greta grew softer, letting her gaze wander to Levi, resting on him with less force than Erwin. Levi looked out of the corner of his eye, noting how Erwin seemed to settle into his seat a little more now. “He’ll be in his bedroom. You know where it is.”

With a polite nod, Levi left the other two in each other’s company, before wandering through the flat to the location which he desired. Carefully tapping on the door, Levi let himself into the room where Friedhelm was sat at his desk, a collection of books surrounding him. The man was smart, studying at University for a degree in Law. The exact life that Farlan had dreamed of; the life he should’ve been allowed, not that the opportunity would creep up these days.

It took a moment for the man to notice Levi, utterly engrossed in what he was reading. The dark curls from his head flopping gently on his forehead, brushing slightly past his nose. His thin frame bent over slightly, so he could write in his tidy notebook. As he sensed a presence, his green eyes locked on kindly with Levi’s, a warmth growing over his face upon seeing his friend. “Levi!” He smiled, “What do I owe the pleasure?”

“It’s not pleasure.” Levi tutted, walking to the bed and flopping down on it. The pair had known each other for years now; since first after the war, when Friedhelm’s mother was still in hospital, and he was living off the streets with Farlan and Levi. Since then, they’d grown close in their relationship, comfortable around one another. “I’ve come to tell you not to expect Farlan for a while.”

The man’s face suddenly grew dull; white as a sheet. “What? What’s happened to him? Oh God, is he okay?”

“I worded that badly.” Levi sat up again, to make eye contact. “They’ve bordered the East off. We don’t think we’re allowed to pass through. I only got through ‘cos this English man helped me so I could get my wages, but I don’t know if personal visits are permitted. It’s shitty.”

Friedhelm’s eyes grew wide in shock, “What do you mean bordered it off? Completely?”

“I guess there’ll be points we can cross through eventually, otherwise how the fuck will we get food? So far it’s a barbed wire and they’re replacing it with concrete.”

“Can we still pass through, though? From the West?” The man pleaded, a little desperately. “I could come and stay with you all instead, so I can still be with Farlan. I’m sure the Englishman you said about would help us pass through, right? I mean if he helped you this morning and he didn’t even know you, maybe he’s happy to help other strangers? I can’t leave Farlan over there without me.”

“You can’t just throw your fucking degree away, Friedhelm.” Levi snapped out, before realising he probably spoke too aggressively and softened his tone. “None of us know how dangerous it is yet. I already had a gun between my eyes today, I don’t want you lot risking it too.”

Friedhelm threw his pen across his papers in frustration, running an exasperated hand through his hair. “What a joke!” He yelled, “Is this ‘cos people are running from the East? Surely they’ll want me then, as another Eastern citizen. If that’s why they’re closing you all off.’

Levi looked down, “Not sure you’re allowed, Friedhelm. But Farlan will write to you, I’m sure. And as soon as we figure it all out, we’ll get you both together. I just don’t think it’s worth risking anything yet, y’know? You’re best here with your degree, looking after your mother.”

Wordlessly, the he leaned back in his chair and glanced up to the ceiling, a harsh, false laugh escaping between his lips. “Will anything ever go right for us?”

Not knowing what to do, Levi simply climbed from his seat on the bed and walked over to Friedhelm, putting a steadying hand on his shoulder in support. He knew better than anyone how hard Farlan and Friedhelm would find being separated from one another; after both growing through a similar thing in the war, they found comfort in each other. They needed each other when the days were really hard, when they couldn’t shut off the things they’d seen. Depriving them of such a right felt like torture, never mind the love they shared.

Carefully, Friedhelm reached his own hand up to cover Levi’s in a small squeeze, before they separated their touch. “I’ll come back to you as soon as I can.” Levi spoke softly, “We’ve survived through worse shit, you know that.”

“I know,” Friedhelm agreed, smiling weakly at his friend. “I’ll keep my eyes peeled for those letters. Make sure he sends them.”

With a small nod of a promise, Levi turned to leave the room, heading back to the living area where he, surprisingly, found Erwin and Frau Ludwig in a very joyful conversation; the older lady herself practically blushing over whatever Erwin was saying to her, which seemed to be a foreign language. Confused, Levi’s lowered his brows and entered the room, looking at Erwin in a request to leave. The blonde man looked back to him with a smile, standing from his seat. “I’m afraid it’s time we part ways, Frau Ludwig.”

“Oh, don’t be so bashful.” She laughed, standing up herself, “Greta. You can call be Greta.”

“Well, Greta,” Erwin spoke, suddenly in a language that was unfamiliar to everyone else in the room, “I look forward to seeing you in the future.”

Knowing he had to get back quickly now, Levi practically pushed Erwin from the flat, eager to return home to his friends: but not without a goodbye to Greta himself, who seemed gigglier and happier than she had in all the years Levi had known him. Who would’ve thought, all it would take was a young English man and a foreign language to make her smile in the way she did? Levi made a note to try and bring Erwin another day, if he could, only to make sure she was doing okay.

The two headed back to Friedrichstrasse in relatively okay spirits, though the closer they drew to home, the more concerned Levi felt that it would be the last time he’d be able to be on this side of the wall. And, as he suspected, the guards were much happier to let him pass back through into the East without so much as a question, Levi simply walking past the guards from the morning prior, Erwin joining him up the halfway point.

“Thanks,” Levi turned to Erwin, “For getting me across. At least I can pay rent for the next few weeks whilst I get work.”

“That’s alright,” Erwin smiled, before outstretching his hand towards Levi. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Herr Ackerman.”

Levi shook his head slightly, before locking his own hand in the grasp, “And you, Herr Smith.” He teased, before smirking slightly and turning to walk up towards his home, somewhat eager to reaffirm his friends that everything was okay, almost forgetting the scene they’d have witnessed just earlier that morning.

* * *

August 13th 1961; West Berlin, West Germany.

Erwin felt somewhat guilty handing Levi back over at the border, though he needed it to be done. The entire build of the division had increased dramatically throughout their brief time together; concrete in place of all barbed wire. It was almost clear the intentions of the East now, with or without the research Mike would’ve done that day. But out of politeness, Erwin decided to question his friend on what he’d discovered, rather than acting as though he hadn’t sent him off by himself all day.

Prior to joining his friend in the living room for a cigarette, however, Erwin let himself take a moment to himself. He removed his jacket, hanging it neatly on the hooks by the door, before trading in his outer shoes for his comfortable slippers, padding them through heavily into the shared living quarters. Mike was already sat, and turned to greet his friend upon entry.

“Any news, Mike?” Erwin questioned, taking his cigarettes from his pocket and flopping heavily onto his armchair. He hadn’t realised how exhausted he was; he didn’t really have much reason to be, but he could almost hear his body sigh with relief as he collapsed into comfort. He held the packet out for Mike to take one, before slitting a smoke in his own mouth, alighting it with a match.

Mike lit up a cigarette, taking a long drag before letting the smoke fill the room. “Everyone’s calling today Stacheldrahtsonntag. No one I had contact with had any idea that the wall was going to be built; some areas it’s already been completed through the day. It’s already almost twelve feet tall. That’s all I’ve found out, really. The East don’t want anything to do with the West; too many of their citizens are trying to flee.”

“God,” Erwin muttered, “So instead of improving their sector, they’re instead entrapping citizens who don’t even want to be there? I’m just so baffled as to how they think this will help Germany after everything it has been through.”

“I know.” Mike commented, “How did your little excursion go with that man, anyway? Did he get his wages?”

Erwin nodded, “He did. I allowed him to pay a visit to a friend whilst he was here as well, which now I’m aware of the intensity of the wall, I’m glad I permitted. God knows when these people will be able to reunite with friends or loved ones on our side again. It’s shocking.”

Mike shrugged hopelessly, “It might do for us to figure out the true reasonings before we jump into conclusions like that, Erwin. I don’t really want to think about the prospect of being separated from Nanaba for years to come.”

The smaller of the two looked down thoughtfully; that was a point he’d managed to forget throughout the whole days’ ordeal. The fact that Mike was losing more than he was; his fiancée on the other side of the wall, of which now they were separated. They ideally needed a way to find a way into the East, or even someone who would be able to provide information regarding the goings on. With a wall disallowing any entry whatsoever from the West, that posed both dangers and concerns.

The four sectors were meant to work together to ensure safety of Germany after everything the country had been through, to help the innocent citizens who had to deal with a brutal regime for years. The thought of people being trapped went against everything Erwin and Mike had come to the country to help with; and without eyes on the inside, the British military would be completely unaware of what was happening.

That was when a plan grew in Erwin’s mind, of which Mike could sense immediately by the small disillusioned smile on the others’ face. “What is it?” Mike asked impatiently.

Erwin looked up instantly, his eyes glistening the way they did when a plan was coming together in his mind. “Suppose we befriend some of those who live in the East, perhaps they could keep us up to date on what’s occurring on their side? The secret politics, I guess we could call it. A spy of sorts, but extremely undercover without an official title or pay grade. In return, we could work on receiving documentation for them to get them through to the West.”

“I can smell your ideas a mile off, Smith,” Mike chuckled, “And I’m supposing the person you’re thinking of is very small in height, with short black hair, and a crude vocabulary? Because you can damn think again if you expect me to ask Nanaba to risk her life.”

Erwin smiled to himself, taking a drag off his cigarette. “After working alongside him today, I found he could be easy to hide and has enough common sense to stay out of danger, and out of the eyes of the East government.” He paused, “And I know for a fact he’d want to get his friends across as soon as he could. There is someone on our side they would like to be reunited with.”

“Well,” Mike sighed, “I guess it’s a good enough idea for the next few weeks or months, at least. But we’re going to have to have a very reasonable excuse to contact him first, or a way to attract his attention.”

That’s when Erwin sounded a laugh, “Oh Mike, didn’t you notice where he pointed earlier? Take a look from my bedroom window.”

Confused, Mike did as was instructed; standing from his chair with a small grunt and making his way into the smaller bedroom in the flat. As he glanced out across the wall, he noted a window of similar size directly opposite – a red-haired girl hovering before it, looking down on the guards building up the concrete taller and taller. “What about it?” Mike questioned again, not totally understanding what his friend was getting at.

“Don’t you recognise her?” Erwin shook his head, “Levi pointed up at that window earlier when asked by the guards where he lived. Mike, we can contact him without anyone noticing simply by holding notes up to one another. I discovered that he himself cannot read or write well, but perhaps the people he lives with would be able to do as such.”

Mike shook his head in disbelief, “It always comes through for you, doesn’t it Smith? Looks like you’ve almost got yourself a spy.”

* * *

August 13th 1961; East Berlin, East Germany.

Levi walked through the front door quietly, not wanting to disturb Isabel and Farlan should they have fallen asleep. Despite it not being late, he was used to the two having a nap in the afternoon before dinner, and as such didn’t want them to wake up just for his return. However, he should’ve thought further ahead than that; it was obvious the two would’ve wanted to see him the second he got home.

As he entered into their little flat, Levi turned to shut the front door in the kitchen quietly, twisting the lock once to ensure it was safe. By the time he’d managed to get his jacket off and hung up, followed by removing his shoes, sounds were heard deeper in their home, and bodies appeared just as Levi was about to let himself relax slightly – cool down from his walk and the nervousness that brewed reluctantly from talking to the guards with guns once again.

“How was it?” Farlan demanded, his limp frame appearing at the edge of their bedroom door, leaning against the wood lightly. His arms were crossed over his chest, and his hair a mess from where he’d clearly been laid down on their bed.

“I got wages.” He commented, waving the envelope in the air for emphasis. “It was fine. I called to see Friedhelm too, to tell him what was going on. He was adamant he wanted to come back with me.”

Farlan’s eyes lit up a little upon the mention of his partners name, “But I suppose he couldn’t cross with you either?”

“I told him it was dangerous. I said you’d be in touch with him as soon as we could be, or that you’d send him letters at least. I’m sure you saw how dangerous it seems to be this morning, when that fucking guard pointed his gun at my face.” He sighed, not wanting Farlan to begin questioning him on that, “Greta seemed to be doing good, though. She seemed to like that Erwin I had with me.”

“Oh?” Farlan asked, genuinely interested. The two had grown so used to seeing the woman forlorn and a little lost.

“Yeah,” He continued, “If we can get back in touch with him somehow, we could always ask him to pop round to keep an eye on her, make sure she’s doing okay. You know how utterly useless Friedhelm can be, he just gets his shitty knickers in a twist.”

“Hey!” Farlan joked, “You are right, though. It would be nice to have someone who makes conversation with her to visit her. We’ll have to keep our eyes peeled for Erwin, then. Though I’m not sure when we’ll realistically be able to be in contact with him again.”

“True,” Levi mumbled, “Anyway, where’s Isa? What have you two been doing?”

“Down the hall.” Farlan wandered further into the room now, pulling out a chair at the dining table and taking a seat. “Does it look likely we’re going to be able to pass through? I’ve not even looked out of the window since coming home from the park. I’m not sure I want to see what’s out there.”

Levi let his shoulders droop a little. “I doubt we’ll be across for a while. It’s almost all concrete now. I’d leave it a week before we even attempt to cross again, there’s no way I’m having another run-in with those freaks. Anyway, I have to find work.”

“Right.” Farlan mumbled, looking forlorn as Isabel appeared in the room, leaning against the window ledge and looking out at the guards rather than welcoming Levi home again. It was obvious she’d heard their conversation, and as such didn’t want to add anything to it. Levi supposed it was a sad situation, considering half of their friends were now on the other side. They hardly had anyone on the East, or anything fun anyway. Even their local shops were now separated by the wall; the closest market now a good thirty-minute walk.

Levi was lost in thought as Isabel spoke up, causing both men to turn and face her. “There’s some people watching us.”

“What?” Levi frowned, scraping his chair against the wooden floor to join her at the window, despite Farlan’s faffing behind.

Farlan immediately began to fret in a way the other two were extremely used to. All it took was an odd look on the street to make him worry so much, these days. “Don’t go near the window then! Move away, you two! You don’t want to be seen.”

“What are they gonna do? I’m in a flat block on the other side of the wall, if anything. They can’t even get to us.” Levi shook his head, “I just want to see what she’s on about.”

As he joined Isabel at the window, she pointed directly across at a darkened window on the opposite side of the new wall. Levi squinted slightly, trying to focus on the two people of which she was pointing it. And after a moment, it became pretty clear who it was: the beaming smile he’d had to cope with all day grinning at him, alongside the tall man he’d come to know by the name of Mike after their brief encounter. Levi sighed loudly.

“It’s the men from today.” He turned to Farlan, “The ones who helped me get across. Both British military. I didn’t realise they lived opposite us.”

“What do they want?” Farlan asked, now approaching to stand in the middle of Levi and Isabel, opting to wave politely back now Erwin was waving at them. Isabel was grinning in response, but Levi just stood with his expression stoic. “Maybe we can somehow ask them about checking in on Greta and Friedhelm, like we said? They can send us updates about them.”

Levi scoffed, “And how the fuck do you expect us to talk to them, Farlan? We can’t exactly shout across. The guards are literally there. And besides, look how high they’re planning on making that wall. We can’t even get them across to the flat to talk to us.”

“We could write messages?” Isabel suggested, “Farlan can read and write. He could hold messages up and they could help us out with things. Or even hold a washing line between the two windows, deliver packages on it!”

Farlan nodded, “She has a fair point, there. Hang on a second.”

Quickly, Farlan dashed from the window and back to the kitchen table, where he flipped through the newspaper quickly, finding a page that was very blank of words located towards the back. He quickly tore it out, before rushing into the bedroom and retrieving a pen from his side-table drawer, making a racket as he moved other things across that scraped harshly against the wood.

As the man was taking his time, Levi held his hand up to Erwin and Mike, indicating they’d be one minute. Erwin seemed to understand, agreeing to such with a small nod. However, less than that minute later, Farlan and appeared with the newspaper. He had written in large letters across the material, ‘Hello! Talk like this?’

The three watched as Erwin turned from the window himself, coming back with actual paper neatly torn from a notebook, and a black ink pen later: ‘Yes. Seems good.’

Farlan, Isabel, and Levi all looked towards one another will a small smile upon their faces. No matter what, they now had somewhat of a connection to the West: they had a connection to their friends, to the places they knew, to the area they needed to live in. And Levi couldn’t help but feel utterly relieved that he had met that man earlier that day; somehow, no matter what happened with the wall, just the small prospect of escape filled the tense air with relief.

And for the first time since that morning, Levi felt as though the division wasn't going to be permanent. They'd be able to find a way to dispel the Berlin Wall from their lives.


	3. Chapter Three

August 24th, 1961; West Germany; 11:07.

Erwin sighed into a large mug of coffee, eagerly trying to wake himself up. Since the news regarding the first death due to someone desperate to flee, his own sector had ramped up their security along the border pass, stationing soldiers to keep an eye over things. To ensure that the East guards weren’t doing anything untoward, such as threatening behaviour or killing people themselves. Thankfully, nothing of the sort had been recorded as of yet. Instead, all he’d seen was a variety of refusals, disallowing people to pass through.

However, he was finding both himself and Mike working longer hours than normal. It was a tiring job, walking up and down the length of the wall regularly, sometimes having to stand and console people in the West who were panicking that they could no longer have contact with their loved ones. It definitely wasn’t the job he envisaged for himself when he first moved to Germany, but it was necessary. Although it would’ve been a lot easier to deal with if they had any idea what was going on in the East, rather than listening to here-say to provide any form of an answer.

It was harder than he’d ever imagined, something like this. The possibility of another war, of fighting didn’t even seem as tiring; there was something different about looking over citizens, ensuring that people were doing okay. And he honestly thought he’d never have to deal with something like a country divide. He had assumed his job in Germany would simply be helping to rebuild the country that had collapsed so terribly. However, he and Mike were making the best of a bad situation.

Mike, nonetheless, was finding it all a little more troubling than Erwin. He hadn’t heard from Nanaba for a few days now; she hadn’t even called their landline to give an update on anything. Thankfully, her own job was located in the East so at least she was still receiving an income, to fund her life and necessities. But not seeing the girl he loved was taking its toll on Mike, often feeling himself loose composure when having to deal with guards; his frustration shining through.

It had barely been two weeks since the wall was made, though, and Erwin was constantly trying to reassure his friend that the ban on travel would most likely be lifted after a short period of time. There was no way the Western sectors would allow such a divide to take place for that long, despite how it appeared at the minute. But Mike wasn’t holding out hope: his own decision was to wait an entire month, and then try get through to the East to get a hold of Nanaba himself, before planning their escape together. Getting her into the West would make everything better.

There was some leniency permitted for travel into the East for officials or diplomats of the West; for political reasons only, or for situations that would boost the East German economy, making the country appear stronger. It was something that Erwin was constantly looking into whenever he finished his work for the day, in the hopes that he could find a small loophole to help Mike out. And to help those in the East, too, who longed for a life in the West.

And on that note, Erwin hadn’t forgotten about his new friend he’d made on the day of the wall. A face he would have trouble forgetting, despite the crude nature of the man he met. He had made Levi an agreement to help him, to talk things through the use of the windows, and though he had yet to uphold his end of the bargain, he was still at the forefront of his mind. If things got horrendous in the East, he would help Levi and his friends flee. That was his plan. Although, he still hadn’t said anything more than an agreement to talk through the use to written messages via their window.

But it was never going to be that simple. Erwin firstly needed a plan of how to get Levi to work for him, what he could send him to do to find things out. Going into the government building was beyond question, but little things like sending over newspapers and propaganda around the city, alongside records of what people were saying and how they were reacting. Additionally, there was the discussion of people finding work, being about to afford living costs. All the little things that could be used to build a case up of invading the wall, if it ever came to that.

Together with that fact was the concern of payment. He couldn’t expect Levi to provide a job like that without some sort of income, to compensate for the risk of getting caught. And how he’d get that money to Levi was also a question, though it was things he was planning out before contacting him again. He didn’t want to rush the man or lead him on without a thorough plan.

The other issue with offering payment was getting Levi the proper currency that could be spent in the East; the East German Mark wasn’t easy to obtain in the West, especially regarding everything that was going on currently, and Erwin was almost certain that Deutschmarks were not to be accepted in Soviet occupied land at all. The more he thought of it, the more he contemplated whether it was a good idea to get Levi involved at all, or whether he’d be best just helping them escape to the East.

And on top of that, there was the constant worry that another war was about to break out. One that no country could afford both financially and emotionally; the aftermath of the Second World War had hit Germany terribly, still dealing with the repercussions to this day. A civil war inside its own borders would simply force the country to dissolve into nothing. And that was something that Erwin wasn’t prepared to see happen.

As Erwin rummaged through these thoughts in his mind, a firm knock sounded at his bedroom door, before a Mike followed through into the room.

“Ah, morning Mike.” Erwin smiled, always grateful for the chance to speak in his native tongue whilst they were around the flat. “How are you doing today?”

“Fine.” Mike breathed out, crossing the room and taking a seat on the bed. “Nothing in the post from Nan again today. I’m beginning to think I should attempt to cross over, just to visit her. If I can’t get back, at least I’d have a place to stay.”

“I thought you were planning on waiting a little longer? Just to see how the situation develops.”

Mike shook his head, “No. I hate not knowing how she’s doing, what’s going on.”

"I’m sorry to break it to you, Mike, but I highly doubt a British solider working in American Berlin is going to get past those Soviet guards at the minute. I am certain that she’ll be doing okay. How about we try to contact her again today? Or even speak to work about it, see if they can help you out with contact?” Erwin suggested, though he knew that the idea wasn’t a good one.

“I can’t.” Mike said, “I can’t risk that, I don’t want them to think I’m somehow involved with the East. You know how serious it’s got. It’s my day off, so I’m going to spend it trying to think of a plan to get her through sooner, somehow. I just hate not having any contact at all, I can’t understand why she hasn’t been in touch. I bet it’s her damn landlady.”

Erwin smiled sympathetically, “We won’t let her get trapped there. People are still fleeing daily, despite the wall itself. I’ve heard people are even taking boats around the wall, across the river. If it comes to it, could she not swim across? We could meet her there, get her safe.”

Mike ran a hand through his hair, before letting it fall heavily onto the bed beside him. “I mean, in theory it sounds good. But I’m not sure how the guards are reacting to people they’ve found trying to escape yet. Surely you read the news about Ida? And then the issue comes up again that I haven’t heard anything from her, so how I could tell her to swim across is beyond me.”

Erwin nodded sadly. “Yes, I’m afraid I did hear of her death. Though, we must remember that no one fired at her, she just longed to be in the West. Perhaps the worst they’re entitled to do is make an arrest. Though the Stasi aren’t the most welcoming police force I’ve ever heard of. Look, there are rumours that some travel is still permitted for officials. That could be something worth looking into? It’s what I’ve been investigating for a few days now.”

Mike frowned, turning to look properly at Erwin before him. “Officials? And how do you propose we pose as such, and where could we go when we get there? Nanaba’s landlady knows full well that I’m in the military. She’s always at home, we couldn’t hang around there to talk about the plan to get her here. I wouldn’t put it past Frauline Schneider to contact the police.”

Erwin slowly took time to process Mike’s thought. He had a point: they had to be careful if they were to go through with the plan, and they had to look as though they were there for any other reason than an attempt to escape. If not, both could risk losing both their jobs, and even their livelihoods in Germany. Especially since they weren’t aware how bad things had got in the East over the past week, it wouldn’t be as simple as offering to take Nanaba out for a bit.

What if Frauline Schnedier was a huge supporter of the wall, for example? She could easily inform authorities. And she had made it very evident prior that she wasn’t Mike’s biggest supporter, the old lady not supporting sleepovers before marriage; to put it politely. And she definitely was the kind to get swept up in the state of things at the time. Nanaba had said the old lady had talked numerous times about Nazi Germany, how she fell for the policies that were discussed. That kind of person, Erwin decided, was certainly not to be trusted.

“We could claim we’re going to the theatre in the East. Any support to their art movement would surely be respected, even more so as I’ve heard their most recent performances simply promote the Soviet belief in communism. It won’t be as hard to get in as it would to get out. Fake passes are easy enough to make, just change our job titles and our names. Hange could help us with that.”

“Okay, so that sounds okay. But then where to you propose we hide out? And how do you actually find out what’s on at the theatre? You’re not even going to be able to retrieve tickets, should the guard ask for them.” Mike sighed heavily, “I want her here so badly, but I don’t want any of us ending up in jail because of it. Or back at your mothers.”

Carefully, Erwin placed his mug of coffee on the table beside him, leaning forward and resting his head on fists, elbows bent on his knees. “I would suggest we make use of our new friends in the East at this point.”

“Who do you mean?” Mike scowled, before it twigged. “You mean those across the road? Seriously?”

“Yes. Levi. We make use of Levi. He might be able to house yourself, Nanaba, and I while we plan on how to flee her from the East with us. He could even go and pick up three theatre tickets, meeting us near the checkpoint to suggest the three of us are attending the show together.”

“I mean, it’s not an overly bad idea.” Mike agreed, “But there are risks. What if we’re caught at the entrance, or are unable to flee back to the West? What if Levi can’t pick up the tickets? You won’t even know what it is that’s showing.”

“All rectifiable.” Erwin commented, matter-of-factly. “I will wait beside the window for one of the housemates to appear, show the notes as we suggested. With any luck, Levi will have a paper at home which will have the list of performances this week, as such he can say which one is on tonight. Regarding Hange, that’s not an issue. If you get off to see them now, they’ll be done with our false passes in no time at all.”

“And we can trust this Levi?”

“I believe so.” Erwin commented, his voice oozing confidence. “I believe he’ll want to assist, and if I offer some kind of payment, I’m certain he’ll want to go through with it. Perhaps you could take my money and get it exchanged for the correct currency?”

“Right.” Mike fell silent. He knew fully well that Erwin had clearly through this through properly, and everything in part did sound like a flawless plan. However, there was always the risk that they’d get found out by their superiors, or the risk that they wouldn’t be able to get back through the wall later that evening. But the more he thought about it, the more he decided the risk was worth it to be reunited with Nanaba once again.

“Okay.” Mike said, after minutes of contemplation, “Okay. We’ll do it, but once we’re with Nanaba, we have to contemplate all risks, and how we get home should Nanaba not be able to get back through the wall. I don’t want to put any of us in any kind of risk. At all.”

“Nor do I. This will go smoothly; I can assure you of that. It’s finally our time to properly help this country.”

Mike stood from the bed, letting his long body stand tall and emit a small stretch. As he lowered his frame once again, the tall man turned to Erwin with a serious expression. “The second anything feels dodgy, we leave it. We throw it all and we head back, get Nan safe, and return home. Okay?”

“Deal.” Erwin smiled, suddenly finding a new burst of energy he’d lacked for the entire week. The prospect of committing himself into such an illegal plan enlightened his spirit. It was what he’d longed for since arriving here; something with a bit of excitement, an opportunity to properly help people. If he were able to do this for Nanaba, then it was something he could look into doing in the future. Perhaps even help Levi and his friends get across after a few days, give them the freedom they desperately needed.

With no other words needed, Mike turned from the bedroom he found himself in, heading to his own to get ready for the day. And it was safe to say he was slightly excited at the thought of seeing Nanaba again that evening, though he did feel a pang of anxiety about the risk they were putting themselves through. All of them. The rumours about how the East German police were dealing with people were terrifying; something he wasn’t willing to put any of his friends through.

However, Erwin didn’t feel that same anxiety. Now he just wanted to plan the day, to get on with it. Although, he wasn’t able to progress with the plan as quickly as he would’ve liked. It would all depend on whether he saw their new friends in the window and was able to get their attention. Without Levi, the entire plan would fall apart. He was essential; they needed that man’s help. And relying on someone that Erwin barely knew wasn’t a comfortable situation, though he knew Levi would come through.

There was just something that man possessed that Erwin trusted infinitely, despite how little time they had actually spent together.

As such, Erwin found himself removing his body from the chair he was sat in, making his way through to the main living room and setting himself up by the window in question. It, thankfully, was also his day off. And as such, he could dedicate all his time to waiting for Levi to appear, thinking of the best way to approach the guards, how to go through with the plan. And it also gave him time to think about possible ways to help Levi and his two friends flee to the West too, so they could at least have a future.

However, he began to worry slightly as the time progressed on, Mike out of the house, and no sign of movement in the window opposite his own.

* * *

August 24th, 1961; East Germany; 14:53

The days quickly became monotonous; sad and dreary. Farlan’s work ended up writing him off immediately after the wall was officially made, brick and mortar. They informed him that they couldn’t afford to keep individuals there who weren’t either qualified or working towards a qualification, which of course did make sense considering the financial times. But it hit hard on their household; not only was he struggling mentally, but financially. The mixture of losing his job and his partner within the space of a week had really hurt Farlan, who was finding it hard to get up and feel motivated each day.

Isabel was able to do odd jobs about town; helping neighbours, getting tips for carrying their shopping home or helping out with laundry at home. It was a sum of money large enough to buy their shopping for that week, but the income wasn’t safe nor guaranteed. Everyone in the East was feeling the hit hard; hence why they were so desperate to leave and escape to the West. And Levi knew both Isabel and Farlan wanted to move desperately; often catching the pair looking forlornly out of the window, hoping for the day Erwin would come back with a note to inform them he needed assistance.

Despite the agreement made less than two weeks ago, the three in the East were yet to hear or see anything from the two tall blondes on the opposite side of the wall. They just seemed to disappear after everything happened; giving them no hope or promise. And Farlan was growing more nattered about it daily – sitting around all day in their poxy flat wasn’t helping, but he refused to go out in case he missed a note informing him that Friedhelm was okay. That’s all he wanted to know.

Levi was finding it exceptionally hard to find work too. With his resume evidently not composed by him, and with his lack of skills that most people possessed due to his poor childhood education, it put him at a huge disadvantage. Even the most basic of cleaning jobs weren’t hiring, nor were the small shops and market stalls, the post men, the refuge removers. There wasn’t a career open for him: and as such, his mere savings from his job prior were dwindling, and he was sure they weren’t going to be able to fund their rent for much longer. Though he still hadn’t spoken to Farlan or Isabel about that just yet; he didn’t want them to lay awake worrying about finances the way he was.

He had hoped that Erwin would’ve come to call for him at a quicker rate; he had hoped that the man in the West might’ve wanted some help in which he could assist, maybe earn some cash for it. Or give an escape route, anything at all. It would help to give Farlan a bit of peace too, considering he hadn’t heard from his partner since the letter was first posted. Friedhelm has never written back to Farlan since the letter was posted all that time ago, causing panic to flare in Farlan almost daily. It was assumed that he was simply busy; a lot was going on in Germany, and not receiving prompt correspondence was to be expected.

Which is the explanation Levi kept giving himself regarding Erwin. He worked for the other allies’ militaries; it was probably hectic because of the wall right now. Although he hated that excuse – there was no chance in hell that the West were struggling as much as the East, and they still managed to write and wait for the others. It wasn’t as though the Blockade was going on again.

And what was irritating Levi even more about the whole situation was that he found it hard to shut Erwin from his mind. He constantly found his mind wandering to what Erwin might be up to, wondering more questions about his personal life, what his house was like, what he looked like in his full, formal military uniform. But Levi always assured himself he was only wondering because he was, frankly, bored. And Erwin was new, so it was fun to think about those things. It took his mind off reality, at least.

Because things in the East were not good, at all. No matter how much that was covered up by government official broadcasts, or by fake joyful people wandering the streets. The three had survived through the Second World War; they knew propaganda when they saw it, especially when it was used to cover up how truly horrendous everything was turning, how bad the economy was, and how scary the streets were growing.

People were still trying so hard to escape to the liberal West, and Levi had overheard many people in the streets whispering plans of tunnels, boats, make-shift ladders and ropes. None of it sounded like a safe option: Levi had seen first-hand how inappropriate the wall guards acted, or the wave of power they’d got since their new roles were put in place. If they were to see a ladder from a window, they’d be thrown straight in jail. There were no questions about it.

And the jails and prisons in the East were not for the faint of heart. The interrogations that Levi had heard about, talking to people at bars, listening in on conversations: it sounded terrifying. A place he would ensure that he, Farlan, and Isabel would never end up. Rumours that people were trapped in windowless rooms for hours on end, until they said what the interrogator wanted to hear. Whether it was true or not.

However, such a fear didn’t stop the desperation of citizens. People wanted out even more now: and quickly.

In the underground papers and magazines, citizens wrote of how the East weren’t going to help them. How they’d all grow up with no money, no homes, no hope. How instead of modernising, they were going to be stuck in the nineteen-forties forever. And as such, these notes quickly inspired others to take a risk and save themselves from the failing state, no matter how dangerous it appeared. Small groups of people were already forming, ready to put their plans into practice.

The first time Levi remembered hearing that someone tried to escape was just two days before. The story was published on the front page of all the papers, probably as a way to deter people from ending in the same state. The lady, Ida Siekmann, tried to jump from her window in her attempt to flee the state, ending up dead at the bottom of her flat block. And as such, the first casualty was recorded, and people began to panic.

Though, as tragic as the story was, and as heart-breaking as it sounded, it didn’t scare nor discourage anyone else’s attempts to flee; instead, inspiring them, seeing her as a martyr; symbolic of hatred for the East. And for the last two days, as Levi walked around the streets, all he heard was talks of people planning things, trying to gather people up to assist in their escape attempts. Every time he turned them down, not wanting to risk his life or his friends. They weren’t that desperate; yet.

It was almost three in the afternoon by the time Levi returned home from his morning walk; food and a paper in tow. With a small sigh, he opened the front door and let himself into their little house, sliding his shoes off at the entrance before carrying the shopping to the dining table, letting it all fall from his hands. Upon hearing the noise, Farlan wandered in from where he was sat in the bedroom, greeting Levi with a smile.

“How did it go?” He asked.

“No work, again.” Levi frowned, removing his jacket and throwing it over the back of a chair. “Got you a paper, though. There’s a crossword in it too, for Isabel. And got our food for tonight, just some eggs, milk, and bread. The shop had nothing in.”

“No food again? Thanks, Levi.” Farlan muttered, opening the paper bag and removing the six-tray of eggs from it, grabbing the milk and carrying both items to the cool box. “Any news outside?”

Shaking his head, Levi pulled a chair out and took a seat at their small dining table. “Nothing new. People planning their escape routes in the most obvious ways. They need to be fucking careful, the Stasi will hear if they carry on.” He paused, “Where’s Isabel?”

“Oh,” Farlan reached the kettle from the stove, filling it with water and lighting it. “She went out for a bit with her friends, off to give a hand to that old couple down the street with their shopping, I think. So at least that’ll bring us some money in.”

“Right.” Levi nodded, “We will find work eventually. It’s just shit at the minute.”

The kettle started whistling, prompting Farlan to move over and lift it off the stove, before pouring two mugs full of tea for the pair. He brought them over to the table and placed them down with a heavy sigh, bringing a hand to his forehead and rubbing it gently.

“I know you’re right, Levi. I’m just worried about money, about Friedhelm. It feels as though we’re still in the war, but even then, there was still a certain freedom of travel. Now we’re completely trapped in this small part of the country, both of us without jobs and no income. The rent is due in three days, and don’t even bother lying to me. I know you don’t have enough left in your savings to pay it, and neither do I.”

“You might have had freedom to travel in the war,” Levi scoffed, sarcastic. “In case you don’t remember, my kind were getting fucking killed still. I’d watch what you’re saying. I’d rather be stuck in the East with no job and no money than living under Nazi rule again, Jesus.”

Farlan pulled away, a frustrated glare on his face. “ _Your_ kind? Are you forgetting the fact I’m _gay_? I’m pretty sure I’d have been killed too!” He paused to calm his tone, “I’m not saying I want to go back to the war; I’m just saying it’s just as shit. Maybe a bit less.”

Both men fell silent for a minute, before Farlan brought that hand back to his forehead yet again. “Look, I’m sorry. I’m just stressed, it’s all so confusing and worrying. I have no idea what’s going on, whether one day we’ll wake up and there’ll be another war again. Whether we’re gonna get called to fight, defend the East though we want nothing more than to be in the West. It’s just all getting in my head a bit, that’s all.”

Levi wrapped his hand in a claw-like fashion above his mug, bringing the warm tea to his mouth and taking a sip, prolonging the apology. He knew better than to argue with Farlan’s points, anyway. He couldn’t promise that there wouldn’t be a war again, that worry plaguing his own thoughts anyway. Nonetheless, as he placed his cup back on the table, a breath of acceptance escaped from his frame. “It’s fine. We shouldn’t be falling out with all this going on. And, for what it’s worth, I have enough saved to pay the rent this week and some for next, so it’s fine. I’ll have work by then anyway, I’m sure.”

Farlan nodded, a little more relieved than before. At least their living quarters was one less thing to worry about for the week coming up. However, it clearly highlighted that they weren’t going to be able to go on in that way for a long time. They’d have to find a plan soon, and Levi knew it too. He had thought some ideas up in his mind should they need to escape; although all would be virtually impossible without some help on the West. And right now, no one on the West was getting back to him.

As the two fell silent, Farlan picked up the newspaper and began to flick through the pages, whilst Levi nursed his cup of tea. Everything was slowly feeling claustrophobic to him; the way they were living reminding him of times with Kenny during the war. A time he never wanted to be brought back to and would never allow to happen again. He just needed something to do, to keep himself going. After tapping his fingers thoughtlessly on the side of his cup for a few minutes, he sparked the conversation once again.

“Seen anything from the window?” He asked, his voice eager.

Farlan reluctantly folded the newspaper once again, placing it down on the table heavily. “I saw some pretty birds flying by this morning. But if you’re on about Erwin, I’ve not looked today. I assumed not, since he hasn’t tried talking to us since that day.”

“We’re meant to be keeping our eye on it.” Levi snapped, irritated. Though he knew it was irrational to be so arsey, he couldn’t contain how he was feeling. Levi stood from the table, making sure to scrap his chair harshly against the wood to highlight his frustration, before stomping his way to the window and peering out. And, for the first time since they’d met, Levi looked across into the window opposite and noted Erwin was sat there, a book in his hand as his face was burrowed in the pages.

Eager to get his attention, Levi lifted the latch from the base of the window, pushing it upwards to open the bottom. So he could look through into the natural air, Levi bent to sit down on the ledge, staring intently across the street in the hopes that Erwin would notice him there eventually. It didn’t take long for Farlan to sense that Erwin was there as well, joining Levi quietly beside him despite his unreasonable attitude.

“He seen you yet?” The second man asked Levi, almost at a whisper despite the fact no one was able to hear them that high up. Not from the ground at least, anyway.

“No.” But as Levi announced that, the window opposite them started to open as well, a smiling Erwin greeting them as he poked his head slightly out of the window, looking up and down the street presumably to check that no guards were mulling about. Levi did the same on the East side, confirming their worries with a simple nod. Immediately Erwin beamed back, holding up a note he’d clearly composed earlier.

The paper was held up into the air steadily, as Farlan read it aloud. “It’s written in note form, but essentially says sorry for the lack of contact, and he hopes we’re all okay.”

The men nodded for Erwin to put it down, as he held up another two pieces of paper, the lettering read aloud once again. “He’s asking for our help with something and asking what’s on in the theatres tonight.” Farlan looked across to Levi, “He hasn’t said why he wants to know, though. It seems a bit weird to me, he can’t even come watch shows in the East.”

Levi frowned, agreeing that it was a weird request. Two weeks of absolutely no contact, and now suddenly the man wants to come to the East to watch some Soviet theatre? It made no sense. But Levi assumed there must be different intentions behind it, rather than jumping to conclusions. “Would it be in the paper? What’s on?”

“Oh,” Farlan responded, “It would, actually. I’ll go have a look, you go grab paper and a pen to draft the note back to him. Though I want to know why he wants to see the crap theatre over here, rather than the movies in the West. Baffling.” Farlan turned away from the window, mumbling to himself as he took a seat in front of the paper once again, flicking through the pages.

Levi held up a hand indicating they’d be two minutes to Erwin. Before he headed to the writing desk in the bedroom, pulling out four pieces of scrap paper they’d accumulated, alongside two ink pens. If Farlan could scribble with them hard enough, then the lettering would be thick enough to be able to read at such a distance, hopefully.

By the time he returned to the kitchen dining table, Farlan had found what show was on that night and got about writing it quickly on the paper, thrusting it into Levi’s hands to hold up at the window. The latter did as requested; Erwin waiting there eagerly for the announcement. His own hands held paper once again, though Levi had to call for Farlan to get it read.

Farlan frowned this time, “He’s asking you to buy three tickets for it and saying to meet at the checkpoint at six this evening. Why does he want to go to the theatre with you? And how does he expect you to pay for the tickets? They’re so expensive. I can’t believe we don’t hear from him for weeks, and all he wants from us is a stupid show.”

A shrug of shoulders. “He wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t gonna be for something important. Ask if he’s coming into the East and tell him to bring the money then too. Or we can’t pay rent. And I’m not buying these tickets without promise of a refund.”

As Farlan got on with writing the new notes, leaning against the wall, Levi took a minute to think everything through. He couldn’t entirely understand why Erwin would even want to come to a show in the East, and even more so why he needed three tickets when Levi was aware that there was only him and Mike at home. Maybe it was for his girlfriend too, Levi was just acting as a scapegoat to get them across the borders. At that point, Farlan held up their newly composed note in the air, long enough for Erwin to nod and begin writing at his own side once again.

Never had Levi wanted the ability to read and write as much as now, struggling to understand exactly what was been said, since Farlan was reading it out the way he saw it, rather than what was on the paper. Either way, though, he was thankful his adopted friend could tell what was going on enough, whether or not he liked the idea of not being properly in the loop.

“He said he’ll bring the money with him, with extra to thank you for the favour.” Farlan read aloud, waiting as more papers were held. “He said he’s helping Mike out with something. And he’s asking to use our flat tonight, for both of them and another guest. What the hell, Levi? We don’t know these men at all. I don’t want strangers coming into our home, especially with Isabel around.”

“I mean,” Levi looked on out of the window, “They’re not gonna do anything if we’re helping them. He let me visit Friedhelm, it’s just doing a favour back. Besides, we’ll be home the entire time too.”

Farlan brought a hand to his face and let out a heavy breath, “Right. And what if the guards find out we’re helping? You’ve already heard the rumours about people going missing when they’ve done something. The Stasi aren’t exactly the nicest group of people going.”

“Erwin will make sure we’re not caught up in it. Write that out, say it’s fine but we don’t wanna get caught up in shit.” Levi said, firmly. And he wanted to believe it was true; Erwin seemed nice enough the first-time meeting. He clearly opposed what the East were doing, at least, so he wouldn’t want anyone who helped getting caught up in the policing system. And like he said to Farlan, the man volunteered himself to help Levi get his wages and speak to Friedhelm. Someone with bad intentions wouldn’t have helped that much.

“I’m not sure about this, Levi.” Farlan whispered again, “What if it’s worse than we know? I mean, they work for the military. Maybe they’re trying to get across because they know something we don’t, maybe they’re part of it all and they’re trying to catch people out who are doing illegal things. Maybe they’re spies.”

Levi looked at his friend, “Or maybe you’re paranoid, and this is worth the risk because maybe they could help us get across, too.”

“Fine.” Farlan sighed out, taking another piece of paper and beginning to write on it. Levi looked on as Erwin looked back at him, a kind smile on his face. Levi tried to smile a little back, although was disrupted by Farlan talking to him once again. “I’m asking him to bring Friedhelm.”

“What?” Levi responded, his voice stern and shocked. “You’re worried about them coming over, but you’re risking Friedhelm coming with them too? You’ve got to be joking.”

“You trust them.” Farlan shrugged.

“Yeah, I trust them enough to get some fucking tickets for them and to get them into the East, but not enough to bring people over with them. God, Farlan. How can you switch opinions so quickly?” Levi spat out.

“Look,” Farlan stopped writing, glaring at Levi. “I’m worried about him, and if they can get across using something like a fake pass or something, maybe they can get one for Friedhelm so I can see him too. I’ve not heard from him, and I’m concerned. Besides, Erwin knows where he lives, so he could easily be picked up. Like I said, you trust them.”

“Fine. If you wanna risk it, do it.” Levi mumbled, “I’ll get off now and get the tickets. You sort the rest out with Erwin, I can’t understand what’s going on anyway.”

“Oh come on Levi, don’t get all moody.” Farlan moaned, arm reaching around to grab him. But Levi shrugged it off, stepping away from his friend. “I just miss him and it’s worth trying to see him again. Surely you understand that.”

“I get it.” Levi sighed back, “I just think you’re fucking hypocritical sometimes. I need a breather, so I’ll be back in an hour to get ready; you sort everything else out.”

Without another word, Levi left the window location and headed back to the dining table, grabbing his jacket, keys, and money before heading out of the flat not saying goodbye. He wasn’t sure why he felt so irritated, or why the idea of getting Friedhelm into the East aggravated him so much. He knew for a fact if he could bring someone over to see them again, he would. Especially if they were a partner.

But just the thought of having every reason of escape, every possible person who would help them out, stuck in the East with him filled him with dread. There wasn’t going to be anyone at the other side now who knew they might have to flee if things got worse. Meaning there would be no one to help them get across. They were throwing all their eggs into one basket, to help a person they didn’t know get to the fucking theatre. Although Levi knew it was way more than that.

However, he was finding it hard to rely on a stranger he’d simply known for two weeks. Yeah, sure, he had to put on a front to convince Farlan that this Erwin guy was to be faithful, but he was finding it difficult to trust him himself. The possibility of the man working for the Eastern government, spying on citizens and their plans to escape was something he hadn’t thought about yet. But now Farlan had implanted such an idea in his mind, Levi couldn’t stop the feeling of worry surrounding that Erwin character.

But, despite all that, there was something about the man’s persona that Levi found trust in himself. It was weird; he never put all his trust in an individual so quickly, especially one he barely knew, but Erwin emitted something that seemed to fill him with promise and hope. And hell, he had nothing else to focus on at the minute. This was going to get him some extra money, so work wouldn’t be a worry for another week, he hoped. Plus, the more he thought about what Farlan said, the more he realised how stupid it sounded. A spy? Unlikely.

Soon enough he reached the theatre box office, purchasing the three tickets as required with the remaining savings he had for rent. He hadn’t realised just how expensive it was to go to the theatre and prayed with everything he had that Erwin would come through and he’d be able to get that money back. If not, then at least the three of them at home could enjoy a nice night out, taking the tickets for themselves, before losing everything they’d worked for through the years.

As he began to make his way back home to get prepared for the night’s events, Levi took in deep breaths to ground himself. This was the riskiest thing he’d ever done; illegally smuggling British troops into the Eastern Sector. Yet, the more he thought about it, the more he couldn’t push down that small bubble of excitement that was threatening to escape.

Finally. A bit of excitement was coming back to his life.

* * *

August 24th, 1961; West Germany; 16:04.

Erwin agreed to Farlan’s request, getting dressed quickly, and aiming straight for the building in which Levi introduced him just two weeks prior. Farlan had commented that he’d be surprised if Friedhelm was to agree straight away, the entire plan was sure to make him feel anxious about everything. But he expressed his hope that the man would oblige, eagerly as excited to see Farlan as the other was himself.

All Erwin needed to do was to attend the household, retrieve a picture that could be used for identification purposes, and tell the man the brief plan: times, clothing to wear, where they would meet. Then, he would have to rush to meet Hange at their home to make the last identification form, before rushing back home to get changed into attire appropriate for a theatre show.

Looking at his wristwatch confirmed that it was already almost four thirty; said to be meeting Levi at the checkpoint in merely an hour and a half. It wasn’t a lot of time to prepare, but it should be enough should everything go to plan. The only worry really was the risk of Hange not having enough time to compose yet another form, but he hoped more than anything they had prepared back-ups. They always planned ahead like that.

In just twenty minutes, Erwin reached the home of the first guest for attendance. It was quicker than the day he went with Levi, now understanding a short cut to the home rather than walking all the way from the industrial estate. With a firm knock on the door, the man in question answered with an extremely puzzled look upon his face.

“Hello?” He asked, peering through a small gap.

“Friedhelm,” Erwin began, standing tall and confident, but speaking in a relatively hushed tone so as not to disturb neighbours. “I’m here on behalf of Farlan and Levi.”

“Oh?” He asked, letting the door open fully, “In which case, please come in.”

The man held open the door, allowing Erwin to enter before closing it quickly behind him, presumably not wanting neighbours to see the strange man entering their building in full military uniform. Friedhelm’s eyes wandered over the man before him quickly, clearly puzzled by the new guest. “Are you getting them across? My ma said they can’t stay here, but have you got a place for them to go?”

“Actually,” Erwin began to explain, “I’m here to invite you to the East. We’re on a small mission, so to say, and Farlan has requested that you attend if you wish to. All I would need from you is an image suitable for identification, and you in smart attire at the checkpoint at six this evening.”

The man frowned gently, leading Erwin deeper into the flat, through to the bedroom wordlessly. Without even commenting on what Erwin had said, Friedhelm began rooting through his desk drawers with force, scraping pieces of paper and old images out of the way, before retrieving a passport photograph. He outstretched his arm, handing it to Erwin instantly.

“I knew something was wrong. I haven’t got the letter Levi promised Farlan would write, and he always stays true to his word. I’ll come with you, to whatever it is we’re doing if it means you can bring me to Farlan again. But, how am I going to get back across? What is your own plan, anyway?” Erwin could see the thoughts ticking through the man’s mind as he spoke, clearly weighing up the risks of the situation.

Erwin took the image and placed it neatly in his wallet, folding the leather into his front pocket of his jacket. “You’ll come across this evening once again with myself, Mike, and the lady we’re retrieving from the East. The plan will then be to discuss whether Levi and his friends want to come too, in which case we will perform the same actions in a week, so as not to cause suspicions.”

“And how are we going to get across the border? What does me wearing a suit have to do with anything?” Friedhelm continued to question, making his way to the wardrobe in his bedroom now, pulling a black dinner jacket and trousers from their hangers.

“The plan is to go under the pretence we’re attending the theatre, with some identification papers I’m going to compose now. Of course, this goes without saying, you mustn’t inform anyone of your attendance this evening. We’re bound to strict secrecy, and as such you’ll be crossing the border under a false identification.” Erwin smiled kindly at the man before him, who was nodding fiercely. “I must get off to finish the plans for the evening, but I will see you around six at the Friedrichstraße checkpoint.”

Friedhelm nodded yet again, taking all the information in. And Erwin was fully aware the man had a million more questions, though he wasn’t prepared to ask them yet. And it didn’t seem he cared; just the thought of seeing Farlan once again spurring him on. “Yes, yes of course. I will see you then…”

“Erwin.”

“Erwin.” Friedhelm smiled, “And, thank you. Thank you for getting me back to Farlan, even if it’s just for one night. I know it’s a risk.”

Erwin smiled one last time, not feeling the need to respond to that last comment, before seeing himself out of the small home. His next stop was Hange’s flat, which wasn’t more than a two-minute walk from his own house, meaning that he wouldn’t be in much of a rush to prepare for that evening given that he and Mike could head back to get ready quickly, grabbing the identification at the very last second.

As he made his way across Berlin, there was a new-found confidence in his step. If he was able to help Mike and Nanaba settle in the West, then the chances were he could help so many other citizens set up their lives in the West. And he would, of course, start with Levi and his friends.

Not that he was comfortable admitting it out loud, but the prospect of seeing that man up close again filled Erwin’s stomach with what only could be described as butterflies. There was just something trusting and endearing about his character which Erwin admired; even more so now they were involved in this secret mission together. He just hoped that everything would go to plan. Perhaps this time in a week, they would all be living their lives safely across the wall.

* * *

August 24th, 1961; East Germany: 17:57

Levi arrived alone at the Eastern side of the checkpoint as he said he would. He was feeling uncharacteristically nervous, his foot anxiously tapping against the cobbled flooring, his hands aggressively shoved into his pockets where the tickets were all located. Whether or not Mike and Erwin were to be seen with Friedhelm was a question he found himself asking, unable to decide whether or not the man would dare the risk, or whether his mother would even allow it. He still lived in a strict household, from what Levi had come to learn of the man over the years.

As he stood there waiting, Levi grew gradually more and more self-conscious of the outfit he was wearing. To look the part, he had had to borrow some clothing from Farlan to look semi-smart, alongside brushing his hair more thoroughly than normal, parting it neatly at the side, gelling it in place with some shoe wax he found under the sink, which fucking stunk. But there was no way a guard would believe he was in correspondence with the guests at the checkpoint if he looked like his normal self; even more so when the two broad, tall Englishmen were fully suited up and he wore clothing he’d had since he was eighteen.

Sighing, Levi brought his wristwatch to his attention once again, noting the time was now five-fifty-nine. Almost six, when they agreed to meet on the opposite side of the wall. And whilst it wasn’t the exact time yet, Levi couldn’t help that nagging feeling that it wasn’t going to happen – that maybe Farlan was right, and any minute now the Stasi would come along and arrest him for conspiring ways to sneak people through the border. Every car that passed behind him caused him to twitch slightly.

However, it only took another few seconds to see two men appear on the opposite side of the wall, looking toward one another and talking quietly. Levi could clearly make out Mike first; the man practically towering above anyone in his proximity, his black overcoat concealing a dark suit underneath, his own hair neatly brushed and parted as well. Erwin was the next he could see, clearly recognising his face as he turned to face the wall, leather gloves removed from protecting his hands to hold their identification papers.

Levi frowned slightly; it looked as though Friedhelm wasn’t coming after all. And he knew how much that was going to hurt Farlan, considering the fact that Levi returned home from purchasing the tickets to find Isabel and Farlan cleaning the entire flat, putting fresh sheets on the bed, plumping up the few cushions they had dotted around the flat. Even the kitchen was scrubbed and cleaned; all pots washed and put away nicely. It wasn’t even like Friedhelm hadn’t been to theirs before, but this did feel different. And Levi knew how much it was going to knock Farlan back if he didn’t arrive with Erwin.

He looked at his watch again, eighteen-o-three. Impatiently, he tried to catch the eye of Erwin, hinting at him to get on with it and cross the border. That was until another man appeared, smaller in height but dressed just as smartly. He made out Erwin’s grin as something was passed between the two men, alongside a quiet conversation before they took off in the direction of the checkpoint; guards that were previously sat playing cards abandoning their match, standing tall. Replacing the pieces of card for guns.

Levi breathed out heavily through his nose. So Friedhelm had turned up, and they were going through with it. Levi knew what to do, shuffling a little closer to the wall, making sure to have the tickets ready in his hand, standing under the streetlight for the guards to note he was there. And just on cue, Erwin pointed over to Levi and gave him a friendly wave. Immediately, Levi waved back confidently, before holding the tickets and wafting them in the air slightly.

The guards looked over, before glancing back at the three men before them, retrieving identification cards from each of their grasps. That was the point that Levi felt he had to hold his breath; anxious to see what was going to happen, whether their plan was going to come to fruition or not. Whether they were all going to get caught out, taken away to that place that so many people seemed to disappear to these days.

However, within less than a minute, all the cards were handed back over to the three from the West, as they started to wander through to checkpoint, closer to the East. And closer. And so close Levi could see them all clearly now, proudly smiling between one another. Levi straightened his back as they finally pulled in front of him, trying to keep up their personas despite how much they wanted to jump for joy that they were through.

“Right.” Erwin spoke in a low tone, so the guards now watching on couldn’t overhear. “Levi, hand over the tickets and act as though you’re showing us the direction to the theatre, but if possible, lead us to a quiet back street so we can discuss the next step.”

“Sure.” Levi agreed, handing the tickets out between the three men, all taking one each. As his action reached Friedhelm, the latter gave Levi a wide grin, proud of himself for coming along. Levi simply passed him a nod back, “This way then, follow me.”

As they set off in the correct direction of the theatre, much to Levi’s relief, the guards immediately stopped watching, lowering their weapons and heading back to their seats, clearly eager to continue the game they were playing before interruption. Wordlessly, the group continued to follow Levi deeper into the East, where he eventually found a small ginnel to bring them down, ensuring that no one was around nor in it before stopping half-way.

“So, what’s next?” He asked, pausing to face everyone. The group all stopped as well, gathering in a small circle.

“Get Nanaba, get to yours.” Mike commented, stern. “But I can’t have you all following me to her house, her landlady will suspect something instantly.”

Erwin frowned, “Okay. Well, how about Levi and Friedhelm head back to the flat? I’ll accompany you, Mike. We’ll go and collect Nanaba, and agree to meet you, Levi, back in this ginnel in approximately twenty minutes. That way you can lead us to your flat without it looking odd that we’re just turning up there.”

Levi nodded along, “Yeah, sure. Twenty minutes, I’ll be back here.” He paused, looking directly at Erwin, “You got my money?”

Mike scoffed, as Erwin laughed a little. “You’re very upfront, but I do indeed.” He reached into his breast pocket, retrieving his wallet and removing a large wad of cash. “There’s the money for the tickets doubled here. Hopefully that will cover you for a little longer. Now, we really must be off our separate ways to complete this quickly. I assume the show would last about three hours in the theatre? So that’ll give us just over two hours to get everything properly planned out back at the flat.”

“Thanks. And yeah, I assume.” Levi responded, taking the money and shoving it in his own pocket quickly. Without another word, Mike placed his hand on Erwin’s shoulder before the two started to wander off from the ginnel in an opposite direction to that of Friedhelm and Levi, who started heading back to their own flat, only a two-minute walk from where they currently were.

“I didn’t imagine you to come.” Levi commented into the silence as they began to walk, “I didn’t think your ma would allow it.”

Friedhelm took a deep breath, “She didn’t. I just left; I couldn’t wait longer to see Farlan. Though I didn’t expect the East to feel as eerie as it does right now. How has it been for you all?”

A harsh large escaped Levi’s mouth. “Great. All three of us are unemployed and unemployable. All the industry I could get work in is in the West, all the bars and stuff I went to are in the West. Now, our days are spent waiting for that Erwin guy to give us something to do.”

“He seems nice.” Friedhelm added, “Helping get me across and stuff. He said he was going to help you three escape too, if you wanted to come back. You could easily hide out in a Schrebergarten until you all get on your feet again that way.”

“Hopefully.” Levi mumbled, as he led Friedhelm through the front door into the block of flats they resided in, wandering up to the floor. Before Levi could even get his key from his pocket, Farlan had already swung the front door open and was running into the arms of Friedhelm, the wrapping one another into a tight hold, their faces full of joy.

Levi smiled to himself slightly, before leaving them to it outside, heading to join Isabel in her own bedroom for the twenty minutes. At least that would give the couple a small amount of time by themselves, before everything really started to kick off. Before the true risk came into fruition.

Nonetheless, as he sat down on the bed beside his younger friend, Levi couldn’t put into words the relief he felt that all three men had safely made it into the West without too much inspection. It showed hope; maybe soon, everyone would be able to travel freely again.

He just hoped that they’d be able to return to the West just as safely as they entered.


End file.
